An Old Enemy, A TPM Rewrite Complete
by mazlow01
Summary: A rewrite of the Phantom Menace. I dislike wasted characters and removed the unnecessary Qui-Gon and Darth Maul. Anakin is slightly older as is Obi-wan. This fits with the Original Trilogy without explanation. The Sequel The Republic Rights Back! now up!


Author's Note: I changed the title of this on 12/28. Originally TPM:The Rewrite. This is a complete work. The next in the series will be published soon, with chapters instead of one long post. Please review, I want your feed back good or bad. Thanks.

**Star Wars **

**Episode I**

**An Old Enemy **

**(TPM: The way it should have been)**

**The Republic that has stood for a thousand years is in crisis. Corruption in the Senate and its bureaucracy has lead to breakdowns in the comforts that citizens of the Republic once took for granted. People have begun to long for the days of their grandfathers.**

**This corruption has lead the various commerce guilds to build up private armies of droids to protect their interests. For unknown reasons the Trade Federation has set up a blockade around the peaceful planet of Naboo. The inability of the Senate to react to even this unconscionable act of aggression has forced the Chancellor to involve the Jedi Order. For first time the Jedi Order is working on behalf of the Republic without Senate approval. **

**To insure a quick end to the conflict the Jedi Order has dispatched their most powerful Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to the planet to secure peace for the Galactic Republic …**

Obi-wan looked out at the planet. There were twenty Trade Federation ships surrounding the planet. A strong move for the Trade Federation. Obi-wan knew that something had bothered Yoda about this situation and he was beginning to feel it himself but he could not pin point it.

Obi-Wan turned to the protocol droid "C-3po, inform the command ship that we are emissaries from the Chancellor and wish to board"

3po looked up at Obi-wan "Yes sir, Command ship Nebula this is Republic transport Calleum."

"Go ahead Calleum"

"The Chancellor's Emissary Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi is requesting permission to board so that a settlement may be reached concerning this blockade" C-3po said

"Yes of course however we are steadfast in our position concerning the blockade." Said the Nimoudian.

Obi-wan looked at 3po "We'll see how steadfast they are, I am not leaving until they leave."

*****

Nute Gunray the leader of the Trade Federation turned to Rune Hako " The Jedi are interfering with Republic politics now? Without the approval of the Senate, I could not have expected this. We must contact Lord Sidious."

"Yes sir" Rune Hako went to comm. to contact Sidious. "Lord Sidious the Chancellor has sent a Jedi to force a settlement; we must call off this action"

Though Lord Sidious was hooded in dark robes you could still see his contempt for what Rune Hako had to say "Gunray get this sniveling idiot out of my sight. So the Chancellor involved the Jedi? We must move our time frame up, invade the planet now and destroy this Jedi. Erase all records of him being there. I don't think the Jedi will want it known that they are involving themselves without Senate approval"

"Yes Lord Sidious" said Nute "Did the chancellor break laws by involving the Jedi? Perhaps we can have him removed."

"Laws no, however tradition can sometimes be more powerful than law. He will be removed but since this Jedi never made it to his assignment we won't be able to use that now will we?"

"Yes Lord Sidious I understand"

"Good I will contact you soon" then Sidious' image disappeared.

Nute turned to Rune "Kill the Jedi and begin Troop deployment"

*****

"3po something is wrong, I have a bad felling about this." Obi-wan said as he began to pace the large conference room.

"Well sir as you know I am familiar with the customs and actions of over a million species and the Neimoidians are quite timid at times. They may be frighten by you which would explain their delay" C-3po looked up at the corner as a gas began to enter the room "oh my, perhaps I am mistaken sir" Then the blast doors slammed shut locking them in the room.

"Looks that way to me, move to the side and stay out of the way" Obi-wan said before took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After ten minutes C-3po began wonder if Obi-wan was going to be ok, he was only human after all.

Outside the room stood ten battle droids and the holographic image of Rune Hako.

Rune was speaking to the droids "It was been long enough he should be dead by now."

"Yes sir" said the droid commander.

"Have your weapons at the ready, no one really knows what Jedi are capable of finish off what's left of him"

"Yes Sir" said the droid and Rune's image disappeared.

As the doors began to open Obi-wan sprang into action. Lightsaber ignited he sliced through two of the droids before they began to fire. Deflecting bolts into three of the droids and the cutting the remaining five in half in less than two seconds Obi-wan had obliterated the battle droids.

"3po go to the ship and get it ready to leave I'm a going to the bridge to try and settle this now." And Obi-wan took off down the hall.

"Why I never,... I am growing tired of his style of diplomacy" said C3PO as he headed to the ship.

Obi-wan reached the bridge to find that it had been closed off. He quickly began to cut through the doorwith his Lightsaber.

Nute Gunray began to get nervous this Jedi was going to kill them all "Close the blast doors, that should stop him and get some destroyers up here NOW!" Outside Obi-wan heard the blast door close and shoved his Lightsaber in the doors to the hilt. The doors began to slowly melt. The doors were almost ready to be breached when three destroyers rolled up. Obi-wan pulled his Lightsaber from the door and quickly closed the gap between himself and the droids. He began to attack the lead droid at close range using its shields and body to prevent the other droids from effectively firing upon Obi-wan. He destroyed the droid and started to attack the second when he saw four more destroyers heading his way. Calling it a draw Obi-wan backed away and took off towards the hanger with Jedi speed.

Obi-wan entered the hanger and quickly jumped in his transport. "Get her up 3po we got to get out here fast." As soon as the transport left the control ship they fell under attack. Two droid fighters were firing on them and Obi-wan was doing all he could to avoid getting hit. It wasn't enough

"We're hit we won't be heading to Coruscant now I will try land us on the surface" Obi-wan said.

"Sir we will have to stay away from the cities. The trade federation is landing most of their ships on the outskirts. Only a few are going to swamp lands though"

"I don't think we'll have much choice in the matter but I'll try."

"Please do sir, I don't want my memory wiped. I like the droid I am" said C-3po

*****

The Palace in Theed was one of the most beautiful buildings in the galaxy and the home of Naboo's central government. Queen Amidala sat at her desk with all of her top advisors in the room.

"My Queen we have been unable to contact Senator Palpatine and now we are unable to make any contact off world" said Sio Bibble as he entered the room.

"The Trade Federation must have knocked out our communications. They are making moves to attack I assure you." Said Captain Panaka. His communicator clicked on and a panicked voice came over "Captain the trade federation ships are landing outside of our cities, they're invading"

Queen Amidala stood up and leaned over her desk " Captain send as many of your forces underground there is no way we can stand up to their armies but we may be able to disrupt their control. We will remain here and count on our senator to resolve this problem in the senate."

Sio Bibble looked at his Queen "You must leave"

"NO" said the queen moving from behind her desk "I will stay here, Saché join me in my chambers" The Queen left the office heading toward her chambers and the rest of her council set themselves into motion.

*****

"C-3po lets go, they are going to come after sooner or later and I'd rather not be waiting for them" Obi-wan looked at the droid exasperated.

"Oh go on sir I am no good to you out here leave me"

"3po stop acting melodramatic and get moving" Obi wan reached into the transport and pulled C-3po out and grabbed his supply pack. They headed away from the wreckage further into the swamp. After 30 minutes of moving slowly through the swamp they heard blasters being fired. Obi-wan reached for his Lightsaber when he realized that they weren't firing at them. He then spotted the droids target, an alien species he had never seen before tall lanky with small eyestalks and large ears.

"Hey what'd a I ever do to you? Stop shooting at me you stupid droidikas." Said the alien as he ducked behind a tree.

Obi-wan revealed himself to the droids igniting his Lightsaber. They quickly turned to fire on him and Obi-wan deflected the bolt right back destroying the battle droids. The alien approached Obi-wan with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey thanks, never thought a Jedi would save my life."

Obi-wan smiled "You recognize a Jedi when you see one but I don't recognize you."

"I'm a Gungan, Jar-Jar,most of us don't leave Naboo… I think I was the first in 500 years."the alien said. C-3po stepped out of his hiding place and began to approach the pair when the alien noticed him. "Who are you?"

"He is with me. He's OK" said Obi-wan.

"I am C-3po protcol droid in the service of the Jedi Order of the Republic." said C-3po as he walked toward Obi-wan.

"I'm Obi-wan" as he extended his hand.

Jar-Jar looked at his hand suspiciously "You a Jedi are like police. I'm not the type that likes the police, too many questions and never want to hear your answers. I heard all kinds of things about Jedi offworld, never that, but nobody knows much about you guys"

"The Jedi protect the Republic we are not a police force, more peacekeepers" said Obi-Wan, "Besides I have bigger fish to fry, unless you are in control of these droids?" Jar-Jar rolled his eyes.

"We need to be leavin before there are more of these droidikas"said Jar-Jar as went to the droid remains and picked up its fallen blaster.

"I agree is there a city near by that we can use to get a message off world" asked Obi-wan

"You need the Naboo for that and their cities are way away from here. Only the gungan cities are near here. And I don't like that idea." Said Jar-Jar

"Well it will have to do Jar-Jar, we need transport to Theed so I can talk with the Queen and contact the Jedi Council."

"No No Obi-wan you don't understand, If I go to a gungan city then I wont be leaving … at least not alive"

Obi-wan looked at Jar-Jar wondering what he did that would carry a possible death sentence but decided he'd rather not know he needed help and this Gungan could help him. "Take me to this city and I promise you will leave alive"

Jar-Jar surveyed the Jedi and then thought about the droids he encountered "Ok but if I get killed I'm gonna hunt you down."

Jar-Jar lead them down a series of paths to the edge of a lake. "The city is underwater. Can you swim?" Obi wan nodded and Jar-Jar turned to C-3po "You need to stay here. Hide somewheres?"

"Yes I quite understand" said C-3po. He then turned and hid himself in the local vegetation.

Jar-Jar and Obi-wan waded into the lake. Obi-wan placed his re-breather in his mouth as he followed Jar-Jar into the depths of the murky water. As they approached the bottom of the lake Obi-wan noticed lights all along the lakebed. When they got closer he realized that they were in fact enclosures that made up the Gungan city. Jar-Jar took a deep breath as they entered through the walls of an enclosure.

"You know what Obi-wan? I think I missed this place" Jar-Jar said. Obi-wan was looking around when three gungans approached them and leveled staffs at Jar-Jar and Obi-wan.

"Jar-Jar whatsin yousa here for? Yousa spoke against the gods. Yousa banished, de bosses no gonna be likein dis. And yousa brings da naboo weapons!" Said the leader of the three gungans.

"Never mind" said Jar-Jar to obiwan. He turned to the Gungan ."This was not my idea Captain Tarples. This Jedi need help and you the only ones around so here we are." Said Jar-Jar

Obi-wan stepped forward "It was my idea to come here Jar-Jar was only doing as I requested. Your planet is under attack and-"

"Disen no mesa problem Isa gonna take yousa to de bosses de can deal with yousa." Said Tarples. One of the gungans took the blaster from Jar-Jar and they were lead away by the guards.

The Gungan leaders sat on a high semi-circular bench looking down on Obi-wan and Jar-Jar. Boss Nass, the leader, was clearly not happy with either Obi-wan or Jar-Jar. "Yousan Jedi brings us troubles. Wesa no liken de droidas, theysa come with you mesa thinks."

Obi-wan knew that he had to act before the situation got out of hand. "I came here alone. The droids were sent by enemies of the Naboo and they will come after you next if I can't get help."

"Isa no think so. Disen a problem for the Naboo only, gungans are strong and safe."said Boss Nass

"Then provide me with transport and I will bother you no more." Said Obi-wan as he reached out to force to influence Boss Nass's mind.

"Wesa give you an ongobongo. De Naboo isa on de other side of the planet yousa need to go through the planet core to reach dem." Said boss Nass with a wicked smile on his face.

Obi-wan bowed and said "Thank you. We will be on our way, come Jar-Jar"

"NO!!" said Boss Nass as he stood "Jar-Jar will stay. Banished from this place he was. Now hesa need to be punished" and the wicked smile returned to Boss Nass's face.

"I saved his life. I will need him to guide me through the core and return the favor. If he leaves with me he will not return" Obi-wan calmly said to the gungans.

"Jar-Jar, yousa have a life play with thisen Jedi?" Jar-Jar nodded his head "So be it, never return to the gungan cities or both of you will be punished with death" Boss Nass turned and left the room. Guards escorted Jar-Jar and Obi-wan to ongobongo where Jar-Jar took the controls and his newly acquired blaster back.

"Can you get through the planet's core to Theed Jar-Jar? Boss Nass seemed to think that it was great joke sending through your planet"

"Yes I can get to Theed. Dirty ol Boss Bass was thinking you would get lost in the core, which you would have, but not anymore, not with me with you." Said Jar-Jar with an air confidence. He took them to the surface where they picked up C-3po and then headed into the planet core.

"Jar-Jar why were you banned and how come you don't speak like the rest of the Gunguns do?" ask Obi wan as he settled in for what Jar-Jar said would be a long boring trip.

"Well…lets just say I specialized in obtaining certain objects and such that one doesn't normally find, and many people would be offended by" said Jar-Jar

"What do you mean?" asked Obi wan hiding the smile on his face. Jar-Jar was a smuggler that he knew and Jar-Jar probably thought Obiwan would object, but then he didn't know Obiwan's friends.

"People want things that aren't exactly allowed by the gods, I would get them, deal with the Naboo that kind of thing. I got caught but they let me go with a light sentence. So I went right back to it. Then they caught me again and this time I said something about maybe the gods were wrong then poof banished."

"What did you do then?"

"I went to Theed got transport to another planet and hopped around a bit…learned to speak proper Galactic, use a blaster, and ran into a lot of police types, never any Jedi though."

"Why did you come back to Naboo if you were banished?"

"I missed the place. Plus I had learned enough that I could run my old business even outside of the cities so I set up shop and was doing better than ever until those droidikas wrecked my place. I doubt anyone would have or could have caught me." Said the gungan with the air of cockiness that just didn't fit his appearance.

****

The queen and her entourage were being escorted down stairs to where the Nimoudian leaders were waiting.

"Ah Queen Amadalia we are glad you were not injured in this unfortunate turn of events. We will now come to an agreement to legalize our occupation" said Nute Gunray

Queen remained expressionless "I don't think that will be happening Viceroy. I will die before I allow a foreign entity any control on this planet."

"Oh no you won't die my little Queen but your people will. Take her to processing" said Nute. Five battle droids moved forward and escorted the Queen and her entourage away.

Obi-wan looked out the ongobongo at the city of Theed. They had surfaced in a deep lake directly behind the Queen's Palace. Jar-Jar moved the ongobongo toward the dock that was fortunately unguarded at the time. They disembarked from their transport and headed to the palace. The doors leading into palace were guarded by two battle droids. Obi-wan Jar-Jar and C3po hid behind a column before making their next move.

"We have to find the queen. I'll take care of these two then we will try to get the queen out of here." Said Obi-wan

"How do you expect to find the queen in this place and avoid most of the guards?" said Jar-Jar

"The force will guide us." Then with a smile on his face obi-wan said "don't worry, Trust me" He ran toward two battle droids with his lightsaber ignited. The droid closest fired first and Obi-wan deflected his shot into the second battle droid. Obi-wan then closed the distance between himself and the remaining battle droid. He cut the droids gun in half and then the droid itself was left in two pieces. Jar-Jar and C3po came out from their hiding place to join Obi-wan. Jar-Jar went to the remains of the second droid and picked up its gun.

"Just in case, I like having a backup" said Jar-Jar.

"I suspect you'll need it."

******

Obi wan was able to lead them directly to the queen with the help of the force. They only ran into one other guard which Obi-wan dispatched with the force. The queen, her handmaiden, Captain Panaka, and Sio Bibble were being escorted by twelve battle droids.

"Jar-Jar can you hit those droids without endangering the Queen?" asked Obi-wan as they looked down from a third floor balcony at the queen and her escort.

"No problem. But there is no way I can take them all out … They'll either kill her or take her out of the open before I'm half way through." Said Jar-Jar while studying the group.

"I'll take care of that. Start shooting as soon as my feet hit the ground, start with the ones furthest from where I land." And with that Obi-wan leapt over the railing.

He ignited his lightsaber as he fell prepared to fight when he landed. At the first touch of his feet to terra firma the air was rank with the smell and sounds of blaster fire. True his word Jar-Jar was able to cleanly hit the droids with out endangering the Queen or her companions. Obi-wan worked quickly deflecting blasts back at the droids and cutting his way through those close enough to his blade. The last droid left standing ran away from Obi-wan and before he could use the force to push it down Jar-Jar abandoned his previous precision with one weapon for a blanket of fire as he open both blasters on the fleeing droid.

"Your Highness, I am Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi, I was sent by the Chancellor to end this blockade." Said Obi-wan

"It does not seem to have worked, unless you agreed to their invasion" said Sio Bibble.

"Of course not, I have to get you off this planet and get in contact with the Jedi Council. But right now we need to move. That blaster fire is going to draw attention real soon."

"Of course, follow me." Said Captain Panaka.

Obi-wan reached out with the force and lifted C3PO and Jar-Jar off the balcony and down to the ground.

"Don't do that again." Said Jar-Jar.

"You will get used to it" said C3PO.

Panaka lead them to the hanger and with Obi-wan's assistance they avoided all contact with battle droids. Sio Bibble, the handmaiden and the Queen were in quiet discussion the entire time.

"Master Jedi I can not leave my people. I must stay to prevent them from being harmed, as much as I can." Said the Queen.

"Your Highness, your voice will can be heard in the Senate mine can not. A Jedi can not testify in person only a written statement can be read, to prevent force manipulation a left over rule from the Sith Wars. Neither your counselor or your chief of security will be heard from by the Senate, they do not carry your weight. Surely you must know this." Said Obi-wan

" I know this but I am loathe leave the people I represent to suffer. The trade federation needs me to sign a treaty to ratify their occupation. I won't do that"

"A noble sentiment but it will not help. If you stay they will kill you if you don't cooperate." said Obi-wan

"He is right. I will stay behind and try to coordinate the security forces that you sent underground. The trade federation won't break me and my death will get them nothing" said Sio Bibble. Queen Amidala looked at her handmaiden.

"And you Padme?"

"We should follow the advice of the Jedi _for now_ your Highness" said Padme. Obi-wan grinned at the emphasis on 'for now'.

"For now…. Master Jedi, I will leave with you and plead my case to the Senate"

"One problem, how are we going to leave? Our only long range ships are slow in normal space and don't even have defensive shields. We would never make it past the blockade." Said Captain Panaka.

"What about private ships?" asked Obi-wan.

"We captured a spice smuggler just before the blockade started. He landed as a certified trader but security caught him on accident on a planned raid against his contact here. His ship is being kept in the secondary hanger, I'm sure it has defensive shields. The prison block is on the way and we'll need him to fly for us, it's a newer Corrilian freighter unless you know how to fly it." Said Panaka.

"Doubtful, I hate piloting. Hopefully this smuggler will be amicable to helping us." Said Obi-wan.

The smuggler didn't even look up when they entered the prison block.

"You would happen to recognize him would you Jar-Jar?" asked Obi-wan

"No, I only dealt in stolen goods off-world, never stole them myself just transported from one place to another and help sell, never dealt with spice" Said Jar-Jar while looking at the smuggler. He turned to Captain Panaka "And here I only deal in stuff any Naboo can get at the local market place but is banned by the Elders"

"Whats you name? And what outfit do you work for? Tiabar? Coltra? Do you know Dax on Coruscant?" said Obi-wan

"Never been to Coruscant, so I don't know any Dax. I'm independent but was on a job for the Hutts. The name is Finins. Now why is a Jedi here to interrogate a small time smuggler?" said Finins

"I'm not here to interrogate, just wondering if you knew any of my friends in your line of work. The planet has been invaded and the Trade Federation has a blockade set up around the planet. Can you get us through the blockade and to Coruscant in your ship?"

"If I do this I assume I am free to go?"

"You and your cargo will be free to go and no mention of your name or your ship will be found on the Galactic enforcement database…Including your past offenses" said Obi-wan. Captain Panaka made a move to object but Obi-wan raised his hand to cut off any remark.

"Through the blockade, yes. To Coruscant no. If I don't deliver my cargo to Jabba on Tatooine soon he will put a mark on my head. I have wife, she expects her husband to stay alive. And no offence but there is no way I can know what you are saying about my record and cargo is true."

"Fair enough. I assume there will be a long range transmitter on Tatooine or at least someone willing to fly to Coruscant?" said Obi-wan

"Oh don't worry I'll fly you to Coruscant. Just want to get rid of my cargo first. Doubt many will be there will fly there though" Said Finins

"Captain let him out. Is his cargo still on board?"

"Yes but I am not comfortable taking the queen to planet controlled by the Hutts."

"I don't see as how we have much choice in the matter. Anyway Hutts won't see near as much value in her as the Trade Federation does." Said Obi-wan

"Fine, follow me"

Finins had the ship ready to go in under a minute. It hit the upper atmosphere in minutes with no pursuit from planet side.

"Well looks like they weren't prepared for anyone leaving the planet." Said Finins

"So this might be easier than we thought?" said Obi-wan

"Nope there is a squadron of droid fighters heading our way and a control ship near the path of my emergency nav route." Said Finins

"Shouldn't you change the route then?"

"No way, it would take to long to get the new coordinates. Tell everyone to strap themselves in, 1300's can get a little bumpy during tricky maneuvers. Crap too late. Hold

on!"

Obi-wan was tossed into the co-pilot's seat and heard a shout from 3PO as Finins began evasive maneuvers. For three minutes the ship was rocked by blasts and Finins's flying. Then they hit hyperspace. Finins stood up as though it was a normal flight and headed to crew area. Obi-wan followed. No one looked worse for wear in Obi-wan's opinion, Padme had 3PO under control.

"We should reach Tatooine in about 5 hours." Finins said to everyone. "Once we get there it will take about three or four days to unload the cargo and collect payment."

"Three or four days!" said Panaka

"I believe it would be best if we could leave sooner" said the Queen.

"I'm sorry best I can do, I don't set that schedule Jabba does. You're welcome to try and find other transport… But I doubt you will. There will be a huge Pod race while we are there… take in the show. Best racers in the galaxy will be there."

"We can't parade around with the queen you fool. Are you asking for to be kidnapped?" said Panaka.

"I think what the Captain is trying to say is we must insure the security of Queen first. However it might be beneficial if we looked around." said Obi-wan "Jar-Jar why don't you and Padme get some rest. We'll work this out. C3PO go to the cockpit and monitor the systems… Don't touch anything just yell if anything is shows up that shouldn't."

Jar-Jar claimed the top bunk and was ready to fall asleep when Padme began to ask questions.

"Are you the Gungan that went off-world 5 years ago?"

"Yeah the one and only? Why? Wait how do you even know about that?" said Jar-Jar

"You the first gungan to leave that we know of… it was quite a sensation in customs. Nobody was sure if we should set up a new division for Gungans and when we tried to reach out to them they shot at the Ambassador."

"Yeah that sounds like my people. It was an ordeal for me too. Took weeks to get a passport I had no money so I had to stay at a shelter. Not fun."

"What do think will happen when the Trade federation discovers the Gungans? "

"They will fight. Maybe the Gungans will win … I doubt it but they do have an army they will at least be able to hide that I am sure of. When you humans first came you tried to come into our swamps and educate us… We beat you."

"I didn't know that. Are you sure that happened?"

"Oh yeah, its one of the reasons all things Naboo are forbidden. We have holo's of the battles. Not our own but taken from fallen human solders."

"I think I understand why they have rebuked our offers of assistance. How come you left?"

"Well my mother always said I was a weird child. I just got weirder as I grew up and then I became a criminal in Gungan eyes… so I was banished. Another first in about 500 years! Anyway I left… nothing on Naboo for me."

"But you came back?"

"Missed the place… there was nothing out in the galaxy for me either." Said Jar-Jar

"I'm sorry but by the end of this I'll do what I can to make sure there is a place for you on Naboo"

"Thanks, I guess." Jar-Jar turned on his side and closed his eyes. Padme took that as her queue to turn off the lights and go to sleep herself.

The invasion had gone almost perfectly to plan. There of course being the small exceptions of Queen Amidala disappearing and a smuggler escaping. And the Jedi some how surviving. In throne room Nute Gunray and Rune Hako knelt in front of the holographic image of Lord Sidious.

"All of the cities are under our control. A small group of their security forces has attempted to disrupt our forces but they are little more than a nuisance." Said Nute.

"Also we discovered a group of natives in the swamps and the terrain has given us problems but they are primitive and are no real threat so I have disengaged our forces for now." Said Rune

"Disengaged your forces? Beaten by frog eating mud dwellers? You prove yourself a cowardly fool again. Gunray I want those creatures destroyed. Wipe them out." Said Sidious.

"Yes Lord Sidious. Of course they will be destroyed." Said Nute

"And the Queen has she signed the treaty?"

"No Lord Sidious. She… She has disappeared. A smuggler and his ship disappeared at the same time. However we were unable to stop them or track where they were headed." Said Gunray.

"You can't track them, but the Sith can." Said Sidious. From the shadows another hooded figure joined Sidious. The Neimoidians could fully see the face of this Sith or at least the mask that covered his entire head. A white eye band encircled the blood red mask. The sharp angles of the mouth piece were as menacing as the red and black of its clothing.

"My apprentice Darth Tyranus will join you there soon" said Sidious

"I expect I will find everything else to our liking when I arrive." Said the mechanical voice of Tyranus.

"Yes of course, Lord Tyranus" said Gunray. Before Gunray could finish the Sith disappeared.

"Now there are two of them? What if they discover the Jedi survived also?" said Rune

"Sidious was right you are a coward. I'll take care of the Sith. You have some natives to root out, finish that before you worry about problems that haven't even presented themselves." Said Gunray

***

Finins pulled the ship out of Hyperspace a bit closer to the planet than Obi-wan was used to. Immediately Obi-wan felt a disturbance in the force. He left the cockpit and went to speak to everyone.

"There is a disturbance in the force. A powerful disturbance."

"What does that mean?" said Panaka

"I'm not sure. But it would be best if we were careful when we land. Jar-Jar and I will see if we can locate who or what is causing it." Said Obi-wan

"I'm going also." Said Padme

"NO" said Panaka, "Its too dangerous"

"I agree with Panaka, it would be best if you stayed with your Queen" said Obi-wan.

"I will decide what is best for me Master Jedi, Padme will join you, she is well trained in defense and I wish to know more about the situation than you are likely to be willing to tell."

"Perhaps I should go then" said Panaka

"And leave me with out protection? No you and the droid will stay with me. I'm sure C3PO can cover Padme's duties while she's out."

"That will be fine." Said Obi-wan "I will protect Padme best I can as will Jar-Jar"

"Hey who said I wanted to go looking for trouble?"

"Some how I doubt you run from it besides your looks are deceiving. At first glance you look to be slow and clumsy with your lanky frame. But you are good in a fight and if it comes to that, I want you there."

"Well if you put it that way… Ok" said Jar-Jar with a grin." Besides sitting around all day seems boring."

The click from the loud speaker went off.

"We'll be on the ground in about 15 minutes."

Finins had his passengers stay in their quarters for thirty minutes after landing. His contribution in making sure that the Queen was seen by as few people as possible. That and finding lodging.

"Ok everybody's gone come on out."

"Did you arrange us rooms?" said Obi-wan

"Room. There are almost none to be had because of the Boonta Eve celebrations and of course the all the foreigners here for the Pod Race."

"One room for five people and a Droid?" said Jar-Jar

"It gets worse. Jabba isn't going to start unloading until after the full Boonta Eve festival. I'm stuck here for at least two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" said Padme

"I don't set the time frame I just have to live with it. If you want to leave before me you'll have to buy a ship. No one is heading anywhere near the core. I'm sorry I can't be more help." Said Finins

"Sorry?.." said Panaka. Obi-wan raised his hand to cut him off.

"Thank you Captain, I'm sure you did what you could. I will hold up my end of the bargain for getting us off of Naboo." Said Obi-wan

"Thank you. Your room is just across the street, its in my name. They'll be looking for Jar-Jar though."

"Again thank you." said Obi-wan

"Listen Jedi, if you need anything just leave a message at the Cantina for Calrissian." Said Finins.

"I'll remember that"

Jar-Jar picked up the key and they entered a small room with just one bed and one chair. This would not be ideal but it would work for hiding the Queen, no one would look for her there. Obi-wan grabbed his tunic from his supply bag, he offered his robe to Jar-Jar to protect his skin but the Gungan refused. He tired once more to dissuade the young handmaiden from joining them but she was ready before even him and armed with a droid blaster they salvaged after the fight. Resigned Obi-wan let the force flow into him, and then set off with a determined gait to source of disturbance in the force.

***

Darth Tyranus had forced the Neimoidian to wait outside the smuggler's cell, having to deal with the non-humans in the Galaxy always made his skin crawl. There was nothing in the cell but the faint impression in force left by the smuggler. Fear. The place was rank with it and it was delicious to the Sith. Focusing Tyranus sifted through the force to find the source of the smuggler's fear.

"Gunray! I need to speak to my Master, Privately."

"Yes Lord Tyranus, I will summon him and patch him through to you here." Said Nute.

Reaching out with the force Tyranus constricted the airways of the Neimoidian.

"You do not summon a Sith Lord you fool. You request to his presence and are grateful if he grants you that honor!" Said Tyranus

"Ye..yes…oh. oh.. of course. Apologies." whispered Gunray. Tyranus released him and turned, ignoring his presence and exit. Within minutes the holograph flickered in front of him.

"What have you found Lord Tyranus?" said Sidious

"The smuggler left for Tatooine. A small desert planet on the rim, controlled by the Hutts. A Jedi left with him. No doubt the queen is with the Jedi." Said Tyranus

"Gunray was to kill the Jedi. His incompetence is becoming dangerous." Said Sidious

"Battle droids and cowards are no match for a Jedi Knight, my Master." Said Tyranus.

"No but you are more than a match, my apprentice. You must go to Tatooine yourself. Kill the Jedi and the Queen's companions, perhaps then she will be easier to manipulate." Said Sidious

"Yes my Master"

The Force lead Obi-wan clear across Mos Eisley to a repair shop and junk yard. With a look to Jar-Jar and Padme he entered the shop. Obi-wan's attention was immediately on the boy behind the work bench, he looked be around 16 maybe older maybe younger, Obi-wan was never very good at determining age. About average height for that age though and lean but obviously strong. The Force was strong in him, very strong. He eyed Obi-wan and Jar-Jar some what suspiciously and smiled at Padme.

"Watto, Customers." Yelled the boy. A small flying alien, a Trodarian if Obi wan wasn't mistaken, came from the back and headed strait to Obi-wan. Obi-wan quickly turned Padme and Jar-Jar.

"Talk to the boy find out whatever you can about him. I'll keep this one busy." Said Obi-wan.

"Name's Watto. What can I help you with?" said the Trodarian.

"Well I have a few things I am looking for. Parts for a droid, maybe a long range transmitter and a little information." Said Obi-wan

"Oh I think I can help you. Come with me, we'll look out back." Said Watto

As soon as Obi-wan and Watto were out the door Padme and Jar-Jar headed to the boy's work area. Padme had a look of apprehension and nodded to Jar-Jar to start the conversation.

"So uh… what are you working there bud?" said Jar-Jar

"A hyperdrive motivator." Said the boy not looking up. "R2 bring me those spare Hydro spanners" a R2 unit came from another part of the shop, whistling to itself.

"You're a qualified hyperdrive mechanic? You seem a little young to me. How old are you?" said Jar-Jar.

"A what? Where are you from, the core? This is the rim there are no qualified any kind of mechanics out here. But I've been fixing things around here for I guess eight years now… since I was five." Said the boy.

"You're only thirteen?" whispered Padme.

"Yeeaahhh… I'm tall for my age is that a problem?"

"No its just surprising I thought you were closer to my age… I never thought you would be 6 years younger than me…Wait did you say you have been working here since you were five? How is that possible?" said Padme

"A slave only has worth if he works. So when Jabba lost me and mom to Watto I had to work or be sold."

"You're a slave?" said Jar-Jar

"And what of it? I didn't have much of a choice in the matter." said the boy as he slammed his tools down and started to the back of the shop.

"Wait we're sorry. Its just you were right we are from the core. Slavery is outlawed there… really we meant no offence. I'm Padme and this is Jar-Jar."

"I'm Anakin, this is R2D2." Said Anakin as he turned back to work bench.

"Its nice to meet you. So do you think you can fix that?" said Padme pointing to the motivator

"Oh yeah no problem. Its pretty simple, if its mechanical or electrical I can fix it. If Sebulba was half as good at flying ships as he is at pod racing he wouldn't have burnt it out in the first place."

"Sebulba?" said Jar-Jar

"Yeah pod racer, here for the Boonta Eve race in two days. He hasn't lost to my knowledge but he's a cheater, the only reason he beat me last time I raced was he threw a banthawrench into my intake valve. Totally destroyed the engine and the pod." Said Anakin.

"You podrace? I've never heard of human that could do that." Said Jar-Jar. Anakin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Built my own pod too but Watto doesn't know about it. I stole most of the parts from here or salvaged them off the course so its kind of a secret."

"Wow you can fix everything and podrace? Anything you can't do?" said Padme

"Talk without bragging apparently. Did he tell you he crashed the pod last time out? He won't be racing until he can fix it." Said Watto as he and Obi-wan re-entered the shop. The grin and whatever Anakin was about to say died immediately.

"Its time for us to be going. Come you two." Said Obi-wan

"I am very glad to have met you Anakin" said Padme smiling.

"Yeah… you too." said Anakin

"See you around Anakin" said Jar-Jar

"Later!"

Obi-wan directed Padme and Jar-Jar to an outdoor café just around the corner from the shop. Obi-wan could just see the door and would be able to see anyone coming and going into Watto's shop.

"Apparently Republic Credits are no good here, I don't see how we can get off this planet without Finins." Said Obi-wan

"We cant be here for two weeks, my planet needs help." Said Padme.

"I know. Don't worry, a solution will present its self I'm sure." Said Obi-wan

"Shouldn't we be getting back to my mistress?" said Padme.

"Not yet. I need to speak to the boy. Now tell me what did you learn about him" said Obi-wan.

They had only been waiting thirty minutes when Anakin left the shop. He headed the opposite direction and they quickly moved to catch up. Right before they caught up with him he was stopped by someone else.

"You fix that hyperdrive yet? Or are you taking your time so you will have an excuse not race, not that you can beat me, human" said the stranger

"Almost done Sebulba . It will be ready by race day, you'll be able to leave as soon as the race is over if you like… I'm sure you'll want avoid anyone you sabotaged." Said Anakin

"You stupid slave" said Sebulba as he grabbed the boy by the throat. Jar-Jar quickly drew his blaster and stepped forward.

"Let him go or you'll have a reason not be in the race" said Jar-Jar. Sebulba released Anakin immediately.

"Not a good idea to get involved in matters that don't concern you stranger. It's a good way to find yourself with a blaster in the back." Said Sebulba

"The kid's a friend so it does concern me. If there is way to get the kid in that race I'm going to find it. I bet he will make you look like fool." Said Jar-Jar

"I'll take that bet. I never lose and certainly not some human slave" said Sebulba

"And we will back that bet." Said Obi-wan "Lets say your ship versus 10,000 republic credits"

"Republic credits? They are no good here and even with a good exchange rate elsewhere it wouldn't be worth as much as my ship. And who are you? Another friend of this slave?" Said Sebulba.

"Obi-wan Kenobi. And I just met the boy but I know talent when I see it. You're right credits are no good here. Lets make it 40,000. Even with a bad exchange rate you will end up with fair value." Said Obi-wan.

"If you can prove you have it we have a bet. Of course you still have to find podracer for the boy, he crashed his last one, good luck with that." Said Sebulba

"I have access to a podracer. We'll see you on race day." Said Obi-wan. Jar-Jar kept his blaster trained on Sebubla until he was out of sight.

"You have a podracer?" Said Anakin

"No but I understand you do. I hope that its ready to race?" said Obi-wan

"It needs a paint job and energy packs so I can test it. But Watto will kill me if he found out I built a podracer with stuff from his shop." Said Anakin

"Well as far as he is concerned its my podracer, I'll just need you as a pilot" Said Obi-wan

"Good idea, you want to see it?" said Anakin

"Yeah lets do that. I have some questions for you and your parents anyway." Said Obi-wan

"Its just mom but she should be home. Come on."

Darth Tyranus felt the disturbance in the force when he came out of hyperspace. He immediately contacted his master.

"You have found them already?" said Sidious

"No master, there is a disturbance in the force. Powerful disturbance." Said Tyranus

"Hmmm it is unlikely the Jedi know something we do not but move cautiously. We are not ready to be reveal ourselves to Jedi."

"Yes my master, I will move on the Jedi when I am certain he poses no threat to us." Said Tyranus. His master cut off communication with no further comment.

Tyranus landed his ship well outside the city limits. He decided to send two of the probe droids his master sent with him. They should be able to locate and monitor the Jedi and hopefully the queen. He sent them off and went into his ship to meditate on the source of this disturbance.

***

Shmi Skywalker did not look Obi-wan in the eye. Obi-wan had sent Padme and Jar-Jar with Anakin to look at the podracer so that he could speak to speak to her.

"I understand your boy is very talented." Said Obi-wan

"He is. There is little he doesn't do well." Said Shmi

"I'd guess he good at everything he tries, and becomes one of the best if not the best very quickly… I would be right wouldn't I?" said Obi-wan

"Well he was never good at singing" said Shmi smiling "but yes he is the best at everything he does. He says he just _knows_ sometimes. He can't explain it better than that."

"It's a trait that Jedi Padawans show. The force is strong with your son. What happened to his father?" Said Obi-wan

"Hard to say… I was owned by Jabba the Hutt before. My position was on his pleasure barge." Said Shmi looking down again.

"I'm sorry, the republic has neglected the outer rim, you should never have been in that position… I may be wrong but in those cases I was under the impression that you would have been given a suppressant to prevent pregnancy." Said Obi-wan

"I was but there he is. He is the only good thing that has happened to me."

"If he had been born in the republic he would already be training to be a Jedi. He is very in tune with the force for having never been trained." Said Obi-wan

"Because he was born here you can't train him?"

"No, its his age. He would have been discovered early and trained from a youth. Now… I do not know if he would be accepted no matter how great his potential." Said Obi-wan

"But you're not sure? If it were possible for him to be a Jedi or to have any type of better life away from here I will do whatever is needed to make that happen." Said Shmi

"He could become a Jedi. There have been exceptions in the past. He should come with us when we leave." Said Obi-wan

"You think you can secure his release from Watto? I don't think he will ever let either of us go."

"I don't know. I am not promising anything but the force has brought us to this planet for a reason. I believe that reason was to find your son, if there is a way to free you two the force will provide it." Said Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan I think you should come look at this podracer yourself. I don't really know much about them."said Jar-Jar. Padme and Anakin were right behind him.

"It's the faster ever built. Pure speed." Said Anakin

"His podracer? Do the Jedi race?" said Shmi

"No. One of things that will be necessary to get your son off this planet is for him to enter and win the Boonta Eve race."

"I can't leave them planet. All slaves have a transmitter that blows up of you try to escape." said Anakin

"Anakin don't say that." said Shmi, she turned to Obi-wan "Does it have to be him? Are you sure you couldn't do it?"

"Perhaps I could but I would not win and that would get us no where, your son can win. I am sure of it." Said Obi-wan

"I can do it Mom." Said Anakin

"Yeah and last time I let you race you almost died when you crashed." Said Shmi

"Yeah but I didn't and besides that only cause Sebulba cheated" said Anakin, Shmi sighed and looked at from her son to Obi-wan.

"And you're sure this is necessary?" said Shmi

"Yes." Said Obi-wan. Shmi looked again to her son.

"Then he has my blessing" said Shmi

"Anakin lets go outside. I want you to show me this racer and there are a few things I want to talk to you about." Said Obi-wan. Padme followed the two of them outside. Obi-wan tried to hint for her to stay but she raised her eyebrow and joined them anyway.

"Anakin the force is strong with you. You have great potential and I believe the force brought us here to find you." Said Obi-wan

"Why? I'm just a slave." said Anakin. Padme put her hand on his shoulder.

"No you are much more than just a slave." Said Obi-wan, "you could be a Jedi, like me. I think you were meant to be a Jedi"

"No I can't be a Jedi. I fix things, I race pods and do my job."said Anakin "Jedi are all powerful stronger than normal people, faster, smarter, and just better."

"Anakin you are special. I don't need the force to tell me that." Said Padme "Even I knew that you were the reason the force took us to Watto's shop today. As soon as we walked in…you have a gift Anakin, I can see it in you." said Padme

"Are you a Jedi too?" said Anakin

"Ha no. I am just a handmaiden, a servant to the Queen." Said Padme

"She's right, you should be trained by us. Anakin I need your help to get off this planet. We have to leave as soon as possible. To do that we need Sebulba's ship. I haven't figured out how but I am going to find a way for you to come with us." Said Obi-wan

"We have to get to Coruscant. My planet has been attacked and we need the Republic to help us." Said Padme. Anakin turned to look Padme in face.

"I'll win.I can do that much I know." Said Anakin he turned back to Obi-wan "I'll need help putting the finishing touches on the racer."

"Well show me what we need and we'll see about getting it." Said Obi-wan.

Obi-wan and Anakin spent the next few hours going over the podracer. At some time Padme excused herself but Obi-wan and Anakin barely noticed. By the time they were done is was too dark outside to see. Padme had left to be with the Queen and Jar-Jar had escorted her there and was just making it back when they finished up. Shmi offered Obi-wan and Jar-Jar the extra room and made a bed up for them. Two in a room seemed much more comfortable than five plus a droid. In the morning Obi-wan Jar-Jar and Anakin went to Watto's shop.

"Watto someone is here to see you!" said Anakin

"Where have you been boy? You're late." Said Watto as he came in from the back.

"That would be my fault"said Obi-wan "I have a proposition for you and I needed to make sure I had my facts right first."

"You? What facts? Is there money in this proposition? No republic credits I already told you." Said Watto.

"Well I understand the boy here is an experienced podracer. I had to make sure that was true. I think he should be in the Boonta Eve race tomorrow." Said Obi-wan

"Yes he's very good one of the best but he crashed my pod last time he raced. He can't race with out a pod." Said Watto

"There is my proposition. I have a pod, very fast. Its built for pure speed."

"Ahh so you want him to race in your pod?"

"That's the idea"

"Fine you supply the pod and entrance fee and I'll supply the the winnings 50/50" Said Watto

"Well if its going to be 50/50 then you should supply the entrance fee." Said Obi-wan

"Split the fee 50/50."

"You front the entire fee and take my half from the winnings then we split the rest. And if the boy doesn't do well enough to make us money I'll sell my pod for your half of the fee." Said bi-wan

"Done" said Watto. "Do you have any other business outlander?"

"With you? No not today."said Obi-wan

"Good. Anakin finish Sebulba's repairs and install it so he won't harass me anymore. Then go check on this pod racer, make sure its not going fall out of the sky and get you killed. You're no good to me dead." Said Watto.

"Anakin, we will meet you here at noon. We have to pick up a friend" Said Obi-wan with a wink

"Ok I should be done by then" said grinning Anakin.

Obi-wan and Jar-Jar were half way to the queen when Obi-wan took off running down a side street. Jar-Jar stayed on his heels as they ran through various twists and turns. As they rounded the in alley of what looked like a residential area Obi-wan stopped and turned.

"Pull your blaster and look at roof level, we're being followed by some sort of droid. Shoot it when it comes into view" said Obi-wan

Jar-Jar didn't hesitate his blaster was aimed and ready before Obi-wan had finished. The black round droid had only just begun to come into view when he fired. Two quick shots and it fell to the street. It exploded when it hit the ground.

"What was that?" said Jar-Jar

"Not sure, some type of Probe droid I guess. The real question is why was it following us."

"The Queen?" said Jar-Jar

"Unlikely but of course I would have said the same thing if you told me the Trade Federation was going to invade Naboo." Said Obi-wan "Something is not right here. We are going have to be more careful."

"Fun, so now we get to stay indoors all day?" said Jar-Jar

"No just be alert and we'll stick to the alleys and off the streets."

It added another hour to the trip to get to the hotel that the queen was in. Along the way they picked up the supplies they needed to finish the pod. Obi-wan silently promised he would pay for them out of the boy's winnings. They also grabbed some different clothes for themselves and their travel companions, three days in the same clothes did not appeal to the Jedi he doubted it would appeal to the queen either. Panaka was waiting for them at the entrance of the hotel.

"Where have you been? We expected you over an hour ago?" said Panaka

"We ran into trouble. We need to get inside now." Said Obiwan as he pushed Panaka inside. Jar-Jar took once last look in the sky before coming in himself. C3PO was guarding the queen's door.

"Oh master Obi-wan I'm so glad that you're ok. I was worried when you were late." Said 3PO

"Thanks 3PO, care to join me real fast? I have a task for you. Jar-Jar will take over guard duties." Said Obi-wan

"Certainly sir. Though I don't know what good I can do you sir." Said 3PO

"You'll see." Said Obiwan as he followed Panaka into the room.

"You are late Jedi, what happened?" said the queen

"Probe droid of some sort was following me and Jar-Jar. He was able to shoot it down with out serious damage but it had a self destruct." Said Obi-wan

"You think it was looking for you or the Queen?" said Panaka

"If it was looking for a Jedi it would be able to tell I was one. I got us some different clothes to help us hide a little better in the future." Said Obiwan

"Just for you and Jar-Jar?" said Padme

"No we got clothes for all of you. Not as nice as you are used to but it will help you blend in when we leave tomorrow." Said Obi-wan

"About that. Padme told us of this bet you have and the fact that you are using a slave to our advantage. I am not comfortable with this. Nor do I think it will work despite Padme's belief it will." Said Panka.

"The boy is doing this of his own free will. And he won't be a slave when this is all said and done." Said Obi-wan

"And what if he loses Master Jedi, what then? I trust Padme but there are some things no one can know for certain" said the Queen.

"He won't lose I can feel it. The force is practically singing it to me. But even if I am wrong we are no worse off than we are now." Said Obi-wan. Panaka opened his mouth object but was cut off by the Queen.

"Then we will trust your judgment, Master Jedi. I do have one more question. How do you know that this ship will even fit all of us?" said the Queen. A shocked looked passed Padme's and Panaka's face but Obi-wan just smiled.

"Easy. I know of only one type of ship that will have a cargo hold large enough for a pod racer and only have room for less than 4 crew members. And I this Sebulba will not be flying in a YG-1200." Said Obi-wan

"Why do you assume that?" said Padme

"The café we were at yesterday had the betting odds for the race on a board. Sebulba is the heavy favorite plus when we met him he was arrogant. He would not be flying around in a tiny ship. And even if he is, the cargo hold will have plenty of room for us to stay in." Said Obi-wan

"More sub-standard living conditions?" said Panaka

"We are beggars on this planet. We take what we can get." Said Obi-wan

"Sir you said you needed me for something?" said 3PO

"Ah yes I forgot about you" said Obi-wan. "I know you don't have very sophisticated sensors but I want you to put as much of your resources as you can to scanning the air waves for any unusual signals. Something not on your forms of communication list."

"You think that probe was custom programmed?" said Panaka

"Yes. If 3PO picks up anything that means its close, be ready for anything and reach me on this comm." Said Obi-wan handing Panaka one of his stolen items. "Don't use it unless 3PO picks something up. I don't want to make it easier for whoever is trying to track us."

"I think I know how to protect the Queen." Said Panaka

"You're not the only one here. It goes for everyone and for any other reason. Only contact me if 3PO picks up something everything else you're on your own." Said Obi-wan. Obi-wan handed Padme the clothes he picked up for her. "Change into this Jar-and I will meet you down stairs."

Obi-wan and Jar-Jar changed their shirts in the hall. Jar-Jar's had a deep hood that covered his ears and made it near impossible to see his face. Obi-wan put on a white shirt with loose sleeves. Padme joined them wearing a blue shirt and a white poncho.

"The shirt's a little tight." Said Padme

"Yeah it's the best I could do. The clothes lines we passed didn't have much to choose from." Said Obi-wan

"You stole these?" said Padme

"Don't worry I'll pay them back after we win."

"If you say so. What do we do now?"

"We go pick up our young friend and put the finishing touches on his pod." Said Obi-wan. "You'll need to stay with us tonight. I don't want to leave any trails to the Queen."

"Of course." Said Padme.

Anakin was waiting with R2-D2 when they arrived at Watto's.

"Watto is letting you bring that R2 unit home with you?" said Jar-Jar

"He's mine, not Watto's. I won him playing sabac with the deep space pilots." Said Anakin

"Playing sabac against deep space pilots? And you found one that was willing to bet their R2 unit?" said Jar-Jar. Padme raised an eyebrow to Obi-wan who just shrugged it off and scanned their surroundings.

"Well R2 was kinda busted up. I had to fix him with what I had around the shop so he's a little quirky sometimes. Mom doesn't like him at the house that much, he's always getting into something. I can leave him a task at the shop and keep occupied at night." Said Anakin

"Quirky? I never heard of a R2 with personality before." Said Padme. R2 began whistling at her.

"Well he has one. He likes you." Said Anakin.

"I like him too" said Padme. R2 gave a few excited beeps and whistles and spun his top.

"Ok lets get back to your house. We are going to have to take the back way." Said Obi-wan ignoring the droid's antics and everyone else's grins.

Shmi was still working the moisture farm for Watto when they arrived. Padme got to work painting the pod with the help of Jar-Jar. Anakin with the help of R2 worked on the engines, installing the parts Obi-wan had picked up for them. Obi-wan sat in the shade of the building meditating for awhile before joining Anakin at the engines.

"How much more work do you have to do Anakin?" said Obi-wan

"Not much. Once I install the power packs I should be ready to fire the engines." Said Anakin

"Lets go inside then, its time to teach you something that can help you win tomorrow." Said Obi-wan

"Ok" said Anakin he shoved a power pack into place. "R2 go ahead and run a diagnostic on the engine system. Make sure nothing is going to short out. I don't want to have rebuild the engines tonight."

Obi-wan sat on the floor facing the doorway outside with legs crossed. He wanted to keep an eye on the others just in case.

"Sit facing me Anakin." Said Obi-wan. "We are going to try and see if you can reach out to the force."

"How do I do that?" said Anakin while sitting. He mimicked Obi-wan's position.

"Close your eyes. I need you to block out all of the distractions. Clear your mind." Anakin eyes closed and he took a deep breathe. Obi-wan reached out to the force and felt it fill and encompass him. He monitored Anakin and did his best to help the boy calm his mind. It took Anakin thirty minutes to clam down to the point Obi-wan was ready to move to the next step.

"Force flows through you. Allowing you see things, you can feel force directing you, and allowing you to control it." Said Obi-wan. Anakin's breathing slowed and he stopped fidgeting.

"I can almost see my mom. She's tired but excited. I think she's sad but happy about it." Said Anakin. Obi-wan was surprised that the boy could feel the emotions of anyone much less someone that was quite a distance away. Perhaps it was their close relationship.

"Try closer Anakin. I want you to center on what is happening around the house." Said Obi-wan

"Ok. I can sense you. But just that you are there. Jar-Jar is … I don't know bored I think. Its hard to tell and Padme is confused? And annoyed I think. Plus a lot more. I can't sort it out." Said Anakin. Again Obi-wan was surprised Anakin focused on the emotions of people instead of the actions and objects. Padawans always learn to read their surroundings first.

"Instead of emotions focus on what is happening. You'll find most people don't like you to read their emotional state Anakin. With the force comes a responsibility to use it wisely." Said Obi-wan.

"Sorry, I can't really sense much action. I mean I know that Jar-Jar and Padme are painting so is that the force or just because I saw what they were doing twenty minutes ago." Just then a piece of fruit from the table flew at Anakin and hit him in the head.

"Hey why did you do that? How did you do that? I know you didn't move, I would have heard you." Said Anakin opening his eyes. Obi-wan smiled.

"I used the force. I reached out, felt the force flowing between me and the fruit and moved it. It's a simple ability and one you will learn. But not right now. I want you to focus instead on the movement of the fruit and the changes it produces in the force. When you can feel those changes you will be able to better react to them."

"Ok, I'll try."

"If Yoda ever heard you say that..." said Obi-wan

"Who's Yoda?"

"A member of the Jedi council and the one most likely to train you. Just never say try around him and you will be ok." Said Obi-wan chuckling. "Now lets try this again."

They spent the next three hours working on Anakin's ability to read his surroundings. Finally Anakin was able to duck the fruit, a plate and a chair.

"Are there a lot of flying chairs on this race course?" said Jar-Jar from the doorway. R2 bumped him twice trying to get him to move. Finally he reached out with his claw and pinched him.

"Alright already I'll move. That R2 unit of yours is pushy" said Jar-Jar

"You're just lazy. R2 was helping me keep you on task" said Padme.

"Everything good with the engines R2?"said Anakin. R2 whistled and beeped and Anakin was apparently satisfied with his response. "Mom should be home soon. You guys hungry? I can get dinner started" said Anakin

"Yeah but why don't you let me fix the food, you go fire up the pod and tell me if you approve of the paint job we did" said Padme.

"Ok thanks." Said Anakin. Obi-wan and Anakin went outside and R2 and Jar-Jar followed. Padme had painted it silver with blue stripes and insignia. Obi-wan recognized as the Naboo Royal seal but doubted anyone else would. Still he would speak to her about the risk. Anakin quickly hooked the engines into the pod and they automatically locked in. He climbed in to the seat and began the start sequence.

"Ok, here it goes." Said Anakin. He flipped a switched and the engines roared to life.  
"Its working , Its working!" he yelled. Anakin revved the engines a couple of times then shut it down.

"Did you hear them? Perfect! There is so much thrust coming from them I will be half way around the track before anybody else is off their line!" said Anakin

"I didn't have any doubts." Said Obi-wan. He and Anakin unhooked the engines and had R2 do a quick diagnostic to make sure everything was as good as they thought. Then they covered the racer and headed inside for dinner.

After dinner Obi-wan and Anakin again practiced with the force. By the time Shmi sent Anakin to bed he was able to feel the force in his surroundings in a way that would help him in the race. It was apparent to Obi-wan the boy had already been able to do so, just not consciously. Obi-wan went to sleep confidant that they would be leaving this planet tomorrow and the boy would be joining them.

***************

Darth Tyranus had reviewed the video from the probe droid at least ten times last night. The Council had sent Obi-wan Kenobi to force resolution, it was no wonder the Neimoidians had failed to kill the Jedi. Obi-wan would be made a master soon there was no doubt and he would be on the Jedi council one day. A powerful Jedi but not enough to create the disturbance Tryanus felt when he first arrived to the dessert planet. The disturbance had lessened and by last night had all but disappeared. Tyranus knew he would have to be cautious but he no longer worried about the disturbance in the force.

It was obvious that the strange alien he had as a companion was not the source of the disturbance either. The alien however would help him locate Obi-wan again. It was unique, no doubt one of the swamp peoples of Naboo, and the other probe droid would be looking for him. Tyranus was convinced that the Queen was close and he would soon be able to report to his master.

A beep from his terminal brought a smile to Tyranus behind his mask. The second probe droid had found something. The droid was high above a mass of people. It looked to Tyranus that there was going to be a podrace. He doubted the queen or even the Jedi would go to such an event and he had the droid report on what it had found. To Tyranus's surprise it reported three positive hits. The alien, the jedi and the Royal Seal of Naboo. Perhaps Obi-wan was a bigger fool than Tyranus thought. To parade the queen out in public.

The Droid focused on the alien first. It sat next to a middle aged woman that obviously had been on this dessert planet her entire life and pretty young girl that looked as though she had never done hard labor in her life. He switched to Naboo seal and saw it was on one of the pods. Standing next to the pod was an R2 unit and Obi-wan talking to a young boy .

Tyranus sat in shock looking at the boy. This boy was the cause of the disturbance in the force. Tyranus knew it. Obi-wan hadn't taken a padawan, Tyranus would have known. This boy looked like the seated woman. Mother? Perhaps. Now Obi-wan was putting the boy in the podracer. Incredible, the boy's abilities must be substantial already for him to pilot a podracer.

The child must be a native… as powerful as this child was he could, with the right training, help Tyranus over throw his master and become master himself. But the boy would be able to easily over throw him. Not a position a Sith wants to be in. No, the boy would be a threat if trained and must be destroyed along with the Jedi.

Now sure that only Obi-wan stood in his way to the Queen, Tyranus climbed aboard his speeder and headed toward Mos Eisley. He would have the droid keep its distance and follow the Jedi. The Jedi would lead him to the queen and once he had both of them in his sights he would reveal himself.

***

Obi-wan looked to the sky after putting Anakin in the seat of his podracer. He felt like he was being watched but even his force enhanced senses couldn't help locate what or who was watching. He turned back to Anakin. His podracer was in the back of the pack, the consequences of registering so late.

"Remember Anakin the force will guide you." Said Obi-wan.

"Yes sir." Said Anakin staring ahead at Sebulba who was nine pods ahead in the front row.

"Anakin, focus. The force is with you, use it." Said Obi-wan. Anakin closed his eyes and slowed his breathing becoming one with the force as Obi-wan had taught him the night before. Obi-wan left Anakin there with his eyes closed and headed to join the others in the pit section. Watto stepped away from the betting booth to speak to him.

"Your pod is nice, yeah." Said Watto "You better hope the boy places third or you'll have to sell it."

"You don't think he will win?"

"The boy is good but Sebulba is the best. I bet all of my money on him. Plus some I don't have hehehe." Said Watto

"Care to take another? I bet the boy will win." Said Obi-wan

"And what do you have to bet with outlander? You already owe me enough credits don't you?"said Watto

"If the boy wins you set him and his mother free. If he doesn't then you keep my pod and all of the winnings from what ever place he comes in."

"No deal. I won't lose both my slaves and if he loses I may end up with your pod and all the winnings anyway."

"Fine you set the boy free if he wins plus you get all the winnings and if he loses you get the pod, the winnings and … me." Said Obi-wan

"You bet your life outlander? If you think the Republic will come rescue you, you are mistaken."

"Are you afraid to take the bet? It is all in your favor. No matter what happens you come out ahead. You may lose the boy but you'll have the winnings to help pay the extra debt your other loses create." Said Obi-wan

"You are a fool, but I am not one to shy from taking a fool's money or life. We will make it official with the Hutts or no deal."

"Lead the way." Said Obi-wan. Watto laughed after they completed the deal with the booker and the booker looked at Obi-wan as though he was crazy but Obi-wan just smiled and joined the others.

"What are you happy about?" said Padme

"Nothing that concerns you Padme. Jedi Business." Said Obi-wan

"You're not telling us something Obi-wan. Whatever you did I don't think the queen would agree with it." Said Padme

"You might be surprised at how much leeway the queen would give me in this. Perhaps you should trust her judgment." Said Obi-wan

"You don't know her as well as you think Master Jedi." Said Padme

"Look they're starting the race" said Jar-Jar. Obi-wan saw that Anakin still had his eyes closed. The officials were moving off the course and the announcer was reading off the names of the competitors. Obi-wan could care less about any of them except for Anakin. Then the countdown started. Five beeps and the starting blast went off. And Anakin didn't move. Jar-Jar-, Padme, and Shmi all looked worried, Obi-wan sat back and relaxed. He wasn't going to get on the radio until Anakin was ready.

Anakin heard the starting the blast but didn't move. The force wasn't ready and he knew it was better to be ready than go now. For two minutes Anakin sat feeling the force waiting for it to say go. Then it was time, he could almost see Sebulba entering the first canyon almost a third of the way done with the first lap. Anakin opened his eyes and took off.

"I think you have the rest of crew here a little worried." Said Obi-wan over the radio.

"Yeah well tell them not to, its under control now." Said Anakin

"I'll let them know. The race has broken up into two groups; there is a group of leaders that have broken away and the rest are all bunched up."

"I can catch the second group by the end of this lap. If I can get in front of them before the first canyon on the second lap I will have a chance."

"You can do it. They are leaving the first canyon now." Said Obiwan

"Alright I see the first canyon already, full speed and lets hope I don't hit anything." Said Anakin. Unlike everyone else Anakin didn't throttle back. Using the engines acceleration to his advantage he kept either engine fully engaged as he slipped through twists and turns of the canyon. He barely missed a bolder that had been added to the course coming out of the last turn. He punched it coming out.

"That was close." Said Anakin

"Yeah try not to scare your mother like that." Said Obi-wan "You're making great time though. You keep that pace and you will catch the back of the pack coming out of the second canyon."

Anakin weaved his way through the open terrain between the two canyons going under through and around the rock cropping dotting the dessert floor. He knew there was a faster path, he could feel it, but didn't find this time. He hit the second canyon going full bore and once again did not throttle back. He could see the pack as he left the second canyon. He picked a lane and went after them.

Anakin felt the shock from the other racers as he flew passed them. It wasn't until they were on the second lap and in sight of the first canyon again that someone tried to block his advancement. Anakin tried to go around him twice and was blocked. The canyon was coming up fast and it would next to impossible to pass in there. Suddenly Anakin dropped back, then he accelerated right at the back of the pod in front of him. At the last second he pulled back on his right pod which jerked him to the left hard, then he pulled back on the left while pushing the right and slipped right around the last pod and into the canyon.

"Good job Anakin. The leaders are just leaving the canyon." Said Obi-wan

"Sebubla's in front?" said Anakin

"Yes and be careful two of the pods just crashed right at the exit of the canyon."said Obi-wan

"I'll be ready" said Anakin. Anakin once again went full bore through the canyon. And when he came to the out cropping he never even blinked. He sped right past the crashed pods and found his path over the open terrain. This time he found a slightly faster path and was in the second canyon well before the leaders exited it. As they came around and into the starting area Anakin was hot on the heels of the rest of the leaders. Now in sixth place and with in striking distance, he moved past two pods right before they entered the canyon.

"Sebubla has pulled away a bit, you are going have to pass the everyone else before the next canyon to be able to catch him Anakin." Said Obi-wan

"Ok I'll be ready to make my move when I leave the canyon," said Anakin. He took the canyon almost on auto pilot the third time through. Right on the tail of the next pod he was barely paying attention to his immediate surroundings. Anakin felt the force calling him and he knew exactly where to go when he exited the canyon.

He rocketed out of the canyon and past the pod he had been trailing. He headed directly toward the one major outcropping and the fastest path to the next canyon. Anakin swerved his pod back and forth dodging the rocks that littered the direct route and the reason a curved route was preferred. With his pod swaying almost wildly he headed right at the outcropping and glided through barely having to direct his pod.

From the view screen that Obi-wan and all those in the stadium had it looked as those Anakin had disappeared into the rocks and could not survive. When he came rocketing out only Obi-wan did not seem surprised. Anakin had taken second place and was with in sight of Sebulba. He caught up right before they entered the last canyon.

Anakin stayed close on Sebulba's tail until right before they exited the canyon. He dropped back three lengths as they came close to the end. Then he accelerated fully and tried to shoot by Sebulba right as they left the canyon. Sebulba moved in front of him blocking his attempt. Sebulba did every thing he could to prevent Anakin from passing. Anakin tried his earlier trick but it didn't work on Sebulba. Then he took a hard left and accelerated away from Sebulba and the finish line. He turned it into an arc around an outcropping that lead him to be side by side with Sebulba.

Sebulba began smashing Pod into Pod preventing Anakin from passing once again. Their engine lines became tangled at the connection point and would not come unhooked. Anakin knew that if they crossed the finish line like this Sebulba would win since his engines would cross first. He closed his eyes and reached out for the force. He hadn't tried it before but he still was able to move something with the force. He could feel the surprise from Sebulba when the engine became uncoupled from the Pod and lost power. Sebulba's pod crashed to the ground and the unhooked engine untangled itself from Anakin's. Anakin opened his eyes and punched it.

The crowd exploded when Anakin came roaring past the finish line. He killed one engine and quickly brought the other down stopping him and throwing up a cloud of sand. His mom was the first to reach him, followed closely by Padme and Jar-Jar and soon as much as the crowd that could get past security. They picked him up on their shoulders and carried him off.

Obi-wan headed strait to Watto.

"How… how did you know he would win?" said Watto

"No one can know the future, it is always in motion, but I believed in the boy. That is sometimes enough." Said Obi-wan

"Its not fair, you cheated." Said Watto

"You think so? Fine lets take it to the Hutts and you can try and prove it… I understand that if you can't my take doubles." Said Obi-wan.

"No, the boy is yours. I meet you at the shop in an hour and give you his papers. " Said Watto

"I thought so and make thirty minutes. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go collect my other winnings." Said Obi-wan. He went to the booking booth and picked up the rights to Sebulba's ship. He caught up with the rest of the group in the pod hanger.

"Jar-Jar, Padme, here are the ship rights, get everyone on board and prep it for take off. Shmi if you will take Anakin back to your house for now it would be best… I think some people may not be happy with the amount of money they lost. Plus Anakin needs to pack" Said Obi-wan.

"Pack?" said Anakin

"Yes, I made few other wagers and one of them granted your freedom. You won more than just a race today Anakin. You are coming with me to become a Jedi." Said Obi-wan. Anakin just stood shocked until Padme pulled him into a hug that was followed by Shmi giving Obi-wan a hug. It was the first time Jar-Jar had seen the Jedi unsure.

"Come Anakin we have to hurry they are leaving soon." Said Shmi.

"Can we bring R2?" said Anakin

"Yes I think we can manage that. As a matter of fact he may be able to help us with the ship. Is it alright if send him with Jar-Jar and Padme? I am going to stop by Watto's shop for the paper work needed, then pick you up" Said Obi-wan

"Yeah of course. Come on mom lets go." Said Anakin as he took off out of the pod hanger. Shmi gave Jar-Jar and Padme a hug.

"He likes you, I don't think he realizes it but you have become important to him in a short amount of time…he pretty much only spoke of you or the force since you came into our lives three days ago. Watch over him for me." Said Shmi looking directly in Padme's eyes.

"I… I will. He is… well you know." Said Padme blushing. Shmi nodded and followed after her son who was waiting well out of earshot.

"Jar-Jar, make sure everyone keeps a low profile heading to the ship and get it ready for take off. I want to be in the air before the hatch is done closing understand?" said Obi-wan.

"Yeah shouldn't be a problem." Said Jar-Jar. He and Padme headed toward the queen and the hanger.

****

Tyranus watched on his view screen as Obi-wan spoke to the flying alien and then joined the others. When the handmaiden and alien left he considered following them but decided to have the droid follow the Jedi knowing that he would be more likely to protect the Queen. Tyranus stayed far enough away that he couldn't be seen or sensed as he hid himself in the force but it would only take him two minutes on his speeder to close the distance.

He watched as Obi-wan stopped at the junk shop and then went to the boy's house. Tyranus had been impressed when the boy won, it was possible the boy was more advanced in his abilities than he previously believed. It looked as though Obi-wan had the same thought and decided to bring the boy to the Jedi after all.

Tyranus watched in amusement as the boy refused to leave without his mother. Obi-wan should know that the boy would never be accepted, not that Tyranus would allow the either to live. If his master found this boy his place would be in jeopardy and if he allowed Obi-wan to escape his life would be. After some words from his mother the boy headed off with Obi-wan.

Tryanus was sure they were headed toward the spaceport, but couldn't be sure if they were heading there or to one of the many hotels near the spaceport. He stayed as close as he could but he felt Obi-wan reaching out with the force and had to move away. His ability to hide within the force was no where near as good as his master's. Then he saw them head into one of the hanger areas. It was time to move.

****

"Obi-wan! Obi-wan wait a second!" called a familiar voice from behind. Obi-wan turned and let his guard down as Finins approached.

"Calrissian, here to see us off?" said Obi-wan smiling.

"Yeah its all over the city how you won Sebulba's ship and the boy's freedom. Is the boy?" said Finins.

"Yes it is. Anakin this is Finins Calrissian." Said Obi-wan

"Please to meet you," said Anakin

"Same here kid. That was some flying you did. Listen Obi-wan sorry I couldn't be more help but look like you didn't need it. If you are ever on Corillia look me up. I'm basing my operations there from now on. I'm done with the Hutts." Said Finins

"Should I send our agreed upon price for passage there also?" said Obi-wan

"Sure. See you around" Said Finins

"May the force be with you." Said Obi-wan. Obi-wan watched as Finins walked away then headed toward the ship.

"New lesson Anakin. Its good to have friends in all circles. From senators to smugglers, a Jedi's life will take him many places its best to know someone when you get there." Said Obi-wan. They entered the hanger and as instructed Jar-Jar had the ship ready to go. Obi-wan pushed Anakin forward and ignited his light saber.

"Anakin get to the ship, tell 'em take off!" he shouted as he headed toward a charging figure with a red mask and black and red armor. Anakin stood frozen as Obi-wan's blade was struck by the red blade of the stranger. The blades stayed locked as the stranger pushed Obi-wan's back. Anakin then awoke and took off up the entry ramp.

"Take off take off! Obi-wan's in trouble." Shouted Anakin as he ran toward the cockpit. Captain Panaka flipped on the rear cameras and saw what Anakin was shouting about,

"Jar-Jar lift off. I'll power up the guns." Said Panaka

Obi-wan heard the repulsors lifting the ship and moved to attack. He slid to the side and pulled his saber away from the lock. The stranger attacked before Obi-wan could even bring his blade up to attack himself. Obi-wan was quickly forced to back up and away from the ship barely able to parry the strikes of his attacker.

"You almost escaped me Jedi, it was wise to stay away from the queen yourself. But it didn't help, you still have failed." Said the stranger. Obi-wan didn't answer he was too busy trying to stay alive. Again and again he was barely able to block the red blade.

"Your abilities are no match for me Jedi. I am Darth Tyranus a Sith Lord and your death will be the beginning of our return to power." Said Tyranus as he struck Obi-wan with enough force to knock him to the ground. Stunned Obi-wan looked up as the Sith Lord raised his Saber high to deliver a killing blow.

The sound of Turbo lasers brought Obi-wan out of his daze and its blast sent Tyranus diving away. Obi-wan ran and leapt on to the entry walkway as the ship continued to fire at the Sith Lord. As soon as he was aboard Jar-Jar took the ship to orbit as fast as he could. Tyranus walked to his speeder and headed to his ship. He should be able to beat them to Coruscant but it would be up to his master as to what happened next.

*************************

Anakin couldn't sleep. Obi-wan had acted as nothing had happened after his fight with stranger and had refused to talk about it with anyone stating it was Jedi business. Panaka wasn't happy about it but was stopped protesting when Obi-wan moved Jar-Jar into the cabin with Anakin and moved his stuff to share one with Panaka. The queen and Padme took the largest of the three. Anakin only caught a quick glimpse of the Queen when Padme was entering their cabin after dinner. Anakin spent most of the day with Obi-wan in the cargo hold moving things with the force and meditating. He liked moving crates around but the meditation was boring. Obi-wan had promised something over their next two days of travel but wouldn't Anakin a hint as to what. After that kind of day he was tired and should have been asleep but sleep would not come. Some of things Obi-wan told him about being a Jedi bothered him.

He quietly got out of bed and left room careful to not wake Jar-Jar. There was light coming from under Obi-wan and Panaka's door and he heard muffed voices but moved on knowing they were having a private conversation. He headed up to the cockpit and was surprised to see Padme sitting at one of the stations.

"What are you doing up?" said Anakin

"Wha- You scared me." Said Padme turning quickly.

"Sorry.." said Anakin.

"Its ok, I was just surprised. I am reading information of the news core. I pulled down as much as I could before we entered hyperspace." Said Padme

"Why?"

"I'm looking for information about my planet but there is none. The queen is worried her people are suffering and no one is even reporting on the fact that there was a blockade much less the attack." Said Padme.

"What is she going to do?" said Anakin

"She will address the Senate and hopefully they will force the Trade Federation off of our world." Said Padme

"What if they don't?"

"Well she's pretty smart I think she has a back up plan. Now what are you doing out of bed, I thought you would be exhausted with all that Obi-wan had you going through." Said Padme

"I can't sleep. I'm tired but… I don't know. Its cold and just feels weird trying sleep here" said Anakin

"Well the cold we can fix. Should have known you would be cold in space, I don't know how you lived on that planet it was hotter there in the shade than it ever is on Naboo." Said Padme as reached in to the supply cabinet and pulled out a blanket.

"Thanks. How come the Queen is so young? She didn't look any older than you, I thought she would be an old lady" Said Anakin

"An old lady? Why should she have to be old?" said Padme

"Its just, I don't know, I figured its always old people in charge." Said Anakin

"Well our planet is somewhat unique." Said Padme

"Like politically?" said Anakin. Padme raised an eyebrow at his question some what surprised that he even thought of politics. "Obi-wan was talking about how politics affect the Jedi Order and I would have to learn a lot to catch up. Among other things"

"Well yes that's right. We have eight Royal Families and each one nominates a potential queen or king to rule for eight years. No one can repeat as ruler and this leads to younger rulers at times. The Queen was elected by the populace overwhelmingly. She works with the Congress to rule the planet effectively. It has allowed us to not have any wars or serious disputes in over 3000 years. " said Padme

"I really don't get that but I'll trust you that it works." Said Anakin smiling.

"You're a funny kid, you know that?" said Padme.

"Kid? I'm not a kid. You're not much older than me."said Anakin defensively.

"I know and I don't think of you as a kid. You know that…" Said Padme

"Yeah but does that mean…what happens now?"said Anakin

"When we get to Coruscant I won't have much free time and you will probably be whisked away by the Jedi to begin training. So we may not get to see or talk much after we get there. Or even ever." Said Padme

"Is it worth it to be a Jedi? I already had to leave my mom…I don't want to have to give up everything I want" said Anakin

"I know it must have been hard to leave her Anakin. The Jedi are the most respected and admired people in the Galaxy, I'm sure that's what your mom would want for you. What else could you want for your children?" Said Padme smiling and pulling Anakin into a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know. I didn't even want to come. My mom convinced me, she thinks I am going to save the Galaxy…She said she knew it and she could only be happy for me if I left, even if she never saw or spoke to me again…But after what Obi-wan told me today what I have to do to be a Padawan I'm not sure she's right." Said Anakin looking into her eyes.

"What did he say that would make you not want to be a Jedi?" said Padme

"Did you know Jedi don't marry or have kids? I mean I don't think Obi-wan's ever even kissed a girl! I just figured one day I would have kids and stuff, I mean I am not in a rush to get married but to know I can't…"said Anakin

"I didn't know that…But they must have their reasons. Anakin I trust the Jedi, I trust Obi-wan, he is convinced that you will be able to great things. The Jedi are the only ones that can train to your full potential. I wouldn't want you to be anything less that your best and I know your mother wouldn't either." Said Padme.

"I guess… But I'm not a Padawan yet so I guess those rules don't apply yet…" said Anakin looking down a red tint climbing up his face.

"If you are looking for a kiss from me or any girl telling her want to do it before the rules apply is not the best way." Said Padme

"Fine does the truth work? I have never kissed a girl before either and never really wanted to until I met you. I wanted to kiss as soon as you walked into the shop and fought the urge ever since. I don't know why but its like a voice in my head shouting as loud as it can to kiss you and if I don't-"

Anakin put his arms around Padme on instinct when her lips interrupted his rant. He didn't know exactly what to do so he followed her movements and just enjoyed his first kiss and his second, third, and fourth. He wasn't sure how long they kissed but was disappointed when she broke away.

"Wow" said Anakin

"Yeah." Said Padme. She smiled and bit her lip looking at Anakin.

"The voice quite down?" she asked

"Yeah now its just whispering kiss her again." Said Anakin smiling

"You didn't kiss me, I kissed you…"said Padme

"Same difference, I still want to do it again." Said Anakin pulling her to him.

"I bet, but that was just quite the voices in our heads… We can't be together and you will come understand that. You will be a Jedi and I have my duties which will take me back to Naboo." Said Padme

"Our heads?" said Anakin seizing on the one part of what she said he liked.

"Yes but I'm serious that's it. No more, no matter what." Said Padme pulling away.

"Maybe you're right but the Jedi don't know what their missing." Said Anakin.

"Good night Anakin" said Padme as she pulled away completely. She left the cock pit and headed to the queens quarters. Anakin stayed there for the next half an hour replaying what happened then went to bed smiling.

***

Obi-wan thought Anakin seemed distracted during their morning meditation but that ended when he pulled out his lightsaber. He adjusted the settings and handed it over to the teenager.

"Today we will work on the basic lightsaber skills." Said Obi-wan

"Is it because of that guy you fought? Do you think you will need me to help next time?" said Anakin

"No, no even if we worked on your lightsaber skills everyday all day for the next six months he would kill you if you tried to fight him." Said Obi-wan chuckling.

"Oh… then why are working on it?" said Anakin

"A lightsaber is your only weapon as a Jedi. The Jedi use their power for knowledge and defense and which why we use the lightsaber, it is not a weapon designed for attack." Said Obi-wan

"But the guy that attacked you used one, was he a Jedi too?" said Anakin

"No but he did have knowledge of the force and had been trained in the Jedi arts, he will be a problem for the Jedi Council not you and me. But you hit on something important. the light saber can kill but only close up. We are going to work on deflecting and absorbing blaster shots." Said Obi-wan. He picked up a blaster and adjusted its setting.

"Since we don't have any training droids I am going to be shooting at you. If you get hit it will hurt but shouldn't injure you. Reach out with the force, feel it flowing through you." Said Obi-wan

Anakin ignited the lightsaber and stood ready. Obi-wan fired a shot and Anakin blocked it. Then another and another. Quickly Obi-wan was firing almost continuously. High and low and moving around to different angles. Anakin blocked them all.

"Very good, now I want you to try it without the use of your eyes." Said Obi-wan

"How can I do that?" said Anakin

"If you trust in the force it will guide you. Remember your senses can be tricked but the force can not." Said Obi-wan as he tied a wide thick cloth around Anakin's eyes wrapping multiple times to ensure no light came through and his hearing would be muffled. Once again Obi-wan was improvising with what he had due to the lack of preferred training equipment.

Obi-wan again started slow and Anakin easily deflected the shots. Even as Obi-wan changed position and angles Anakin kept up. Obi-wan was surprised to see how well he was doing. Most Padawans his age would be able to do this but without the years of training there was no way Anakin should be this good.

"You worked purely through the force, your technique was…well awful but still that was impressive." Said Obi-wan

"Yes it was" said Padme. Anakin spun around. Padme smiled at his reaction.

"You were watching?" said Anakin

"Yes I came to get Obi-wan, the queen would like to see you by the way, I didn't want to interrupt" said Padme.

"Thank you Padme. When you learn the proper technique you will be even better Anakin. That's what we will work on when I come back." Said Obi-wan. He followed Padme out of the cargo bay and to the Queen's room leaving Anakin to goof off with the lightsaber fighting imaginary foes until Obi-wan came back.

When Obi-wan returned he began showing Anakin the basic form, form IV: Soresu, of lightsaber technique. It was defensive in nature and not really close to Anakin's instinctual technique from earlier. However he adapted quickly and by the end of the day was proficient in its first four basic forms. It made it even easier to block blaster shots than before. That night Anakin again crept out of his room late at night and found Padme at the consol reading reports. She didn't kiss him again but they stayed up talking.

The last day on the ship was more of the same. Anakin learned four more basic forms of Soresu and was taxed by Obi-wan even more. When he was required to move objects while deflecting shots, Obi-wan finally landed a few shots to Anakin's dismay. But Obi-wan was pleased. That night Anakin and Padme once again stayed up talking. Like the night before Padme did most of the talking and Anakin liked it that way. The next morning they landed on Coruscant.

***************************************

Tryanus was not surprised when his master punished him for failing to kill the Jedi. The force lighting however was a surprise. He had only read about it, and as far as he knew the knowledge of how it was done was lost. He had only recently found his master and time and time again he was being shown how little he knew of the force. He was eager to learn more even at the price his failures incurred.

"You failed me but I may be able to work this to my advantage." Said Sidious

"Yes master I am sorry. I think there is more you should know…" said Tyranus

"Hmmm you are learning. Never try to hide something from me Tyranus, I'm glad I didn't have to force it out of you. Now what is it that is troubling your mind?" said Sidious

"The disturbance in force…I discovered who was responsible. A boy, young, no more than 15 years in age and yet very powerful." Said Tyranus

"And the Jedi took an interest in the boy?" said Sidious

"Yes, Obi-wan took the boy with him when he left. I believe he wants him to be trained as a Jedi. But the boy is too old, he will never be accepted." Said Tyranus

"You can guarantee this? I think not, but I feel you are correct. The Jedi are fools that waste their talents serving those they should rule. The boy is of no concern. For now return to you duties, continue the other tasks I set for you and don't fail me again." Said Sidious.

****

Obi-wan was the first out of the ship when they landed. Yoda and Mace Windu from the Jedi Council were waiting for him. Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatine from Naboo were also there waiting for the Queen. Obi-wan bowed to his masters and shook the hands of the Chancellor and the Senator.

"Chancellor may I present Queen Amidala of Naboo." Said Obi-wan

The Queen exited the ship with Panaka and Jar-Jar leading and followed by Padme and Anakin.

"Your Highness the Senator filled me in on the actions of the Trade Federation. There will be a special session called to address the issue." Said the Chancellor

"Thank you Chancellor. I want this resolved and my people free from the tyranny of the Trade Federation and their battle droids." Said the Queen

"Of course your highness I'm sure with the Chancellor's help we will be successful. Come I have arranged quarters for yourself and your retainers." Said Senator Palpatine.

He lead them to an awaiting transport leaving the Chancellor to wait for the Jedi. Anakin looked back to Obi-wan who motioned him to follow the Queen.

"Obi-wan important your message seemed, to know what bothers you we would like." Said Yoda

"I don't feel comfortable speaking of it here Master. This is for the Jedi council room only." Said Obi-wan

"It is that serious? Well then we will call the council to order immediately." Said Mace

"Master Jedi you lead me to believe there was something else I should know" said The Chancellor

"That was what we believed at the time sir. Unfortunately there is apparently much we do not yet know. I am sorry if we have inconvenienced you." Said Mace

"I trust you will inform me when you have the facts. Thank you" said the Chancellor.

****

It was one of the rare and fortunate times that the entire Jedi council was present for Obi-wan's news. He gave the details of the attack on Naboo and their trip to Tatoonie. He left out his rudimentary training of Anakin and his abilities. He told of his encounter with the Sith leaving no detail out.

"A Sith? They have been extinct for a thousand years. You really think they could have returned?" said Master Dooku

"hmmm unseen they have been but extinct we can never be sure of" said Yoda

"He was a Sith, Trained in the ways of the force and powerful. He was able to hide himself into the force and surprise me. If not for the actions of Panaka at the turbo lasers I may not have survived" said Obi-wan

"I have no doubt he used a lightsaber and may even have some cursory knowledge of the force, but a Sith? Why would you believe that?" said Dooku with disgust on his face.

"Master he had more than a cursory knowledge of the force. Even if he hadn't of surprised me I am not sure I could have defeated him. The power and ferocity of his attack was greater than I have ever experienced." Said Obi-wan

"And how did he surprise you Obi-wan? If he was of significant strength in the force you should have felt him long before he surprised you." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi

"That is further proof of him being a true Sith in my opinion. He hid his ability until he was on top of me. I can't explain how." Said Obi-wan

"Whether or not he was a true Sith is not as important as the fact that he had been trained in the Jedi arts and was using the Dark side of the force. Do you think he is tied up with the actions of the Trade Federation Obi-wan?" said Mace.

"Yes, he was after the Queen. Somehow he is linked to the Trade Federation." Said Obi-wan

"It is a mistake for us to be involved in this conflict without the approval of the Senate to begin with. Is it no wonder the Trade federation is trying to fight back the same way the Chancellor has?" said Dooku

"Known your opinion on these actions is Master Dooku however sent to fight Obi-wan was not, unfortunate you were not available when the decision was made" said Yoda

"For now we will work to determine who your attacker was and what if any connection they have to Trade Federation" said Mace. He waved his hand in dismissal of Obi-wan but Obi-wan did not move.

"Is there something you have forgotten to tell us or do wish to argue with us of the nature of your attacker" said Master Dooku

"Masters there is something I left out. While on Tatooine I encounter a disturbance in the force. Surrounding a person." Said Obi-wan

"The boy that won the pod race?" said Mace. Obi-wan nodded.

"Tested to be a Jedi you wish for the boy?" said Yoda

"Masters with no instruction he is at the level of most padawans his age. He is strong with force, stronger than anyone I have ever heard of. Yoda pales in comparison." Said Obi-wan. The reaction from the council was what Obi-wan hoped for, astonishment.

"This is the same boy that was with the queen when we met you at the landing platform? He is how old Fifteen?" said Mace

"Thirteen." Said Obi-wan

"Thirteen? And you expected him to be accepted? He is too old for our training." Said Dooku

"He is ready for our training. At least give him the opportunity to be tested." Said Obi-wan

"Hmm strong you feel about this, test the boy we shall. Bring him here at the end of the day." Said Yoda.

"Thank you masters." Said Obi-wan

He bowed and left the room. Obi-wan headed to his quarters to change and pick up a few items. He also went to supply to pick up some clothes for Anakin and Jar-Jar. The Jedi kept a supply of clothes for Jedi to use so they could blend in. Obi-wan grabbed both Jar-Jar's and Anakin's from the civilian styles. No need up setting the council by dressing Anakin as a Padawan before he was accepted. He did get Jedi utility belts for both of them though. They had earned it in Obi-wan's opinion.

***

Anakin and Jar-Jar had refreshed themselves and changed into the silky robe like clothes the Queen had given them. Neither of them liked it but both were happy to get into something that would be better suited to a meeting with the Queen and the Senator from Naboo than the rags they had been wearing. A girl that Anakin had never seen before came to get them when it was time.

"Who are you? Where's Padme?" said Jar-Jar.

"I am Sabe. Padme had errands to run for the Queen. I was assigned to help the Queen while she is here." Said Sabe

"Will she be meeting us with the Queen?" said Anakin as they Followed Sabe

"I don't think so. She will be gone most of the day. Here it is, they are waiting on you." Said Sabe.

Anakin and Jar-Jar entered the room to find the Queen and Panaka seated across a desk from the Senator that met them on the landing platform. Palpatine smiled as they entered. He got up from his seat and came to greet them.

"Hello You must be the young heroes that saved my Queen!" said Palpatine as he shook their hands.

"I must say I have never even seen a Gungan in person before. You are quite an impressive fellow Jar-Jar." Said Palpatine

"Thank you sir but I didn't do much" said Jar-Jar. Palpatine waved his statement off as though it was absurd.

"And you young Anakin, I have been told of your skill racing a pod. If I was half my age I'd ask you to fly me around with you once or twice. Impressive! I understand you are to be a Jedi?" said Palpatine

"Obi-wan is seeing about that right now." Said Anakin

"Well its obvious to me they would be fools not have you join their ranks. Please sit you were asked to join us so you would all be aware of the true nature of the situation here." Said Palpatine as he went back to his place on the other side of the desk. Jar-Jar and Anakin sat down in the chairs behind the Queen and Panaka.

"What do you mean the true nature of the situation? Do you not believe the Chancellor will help us?" said the Queen

"Oh I am sure he will call a special session, but it will take a week before it happens. The bureaucracy controls the Senate not the Chancellor, not the Senators." Said Palpatine

"A week! How can the Chancellor allow that?" said Panaka

"Unfortunately he has been mired by baseless scandals for the past few years that have eaten away at his power. Now the corrupt and those in appointed positions are in control. He does not have the power to control those forces, he barely has the ability to keep his position." Said Palpatine

"If the Chancellor can't help us what can we do? This is a crisis surely he will be able to do something" said the Queen

"If he tries the bureaucrats will interfere. Most of them are on the payroll of the Trade Federation or can be bought easily by them. If he can't control them then our only course of action will be to call for new leadership" said Palpatine

"I can not imagine having to do that. He must be able to help us." Said the Queen. Palpatine shrugged his shoulder and hey moved on to the details of what they would say to the Senate. Anakin and Jar-Jar both tuned this out and waited for the end of the meeting feeling quite useless and out of place.

Once it was over Anakin found Obi-wan waiting in the room. R2 and 3PO were arguing about something in the corner but Anakin ignored them. They had been like that since they were introduced, always nagging each other but never apart more than five minutes.

"Nice clothes guys." Said Obi-wan with a smirk.

"Haha, the Queen sent them to us for our meeting with her and the Senator." Said Jar-Jar

"How did that go?" asked Obi-wan

"He basically told her it was a waste of time. The Chancellor has no power blah blah blah. It was pretty boring." Said Anakin Jar-Jar nodded in agreement.

"You will need to pay attention to those details if you wish to be a Jedi" said Obi-wan

"They accepted me?!" said Anakin

"Not yet but have agreed to test you. Here I got you both clothes to wear, something a little more practical than that get up."said Obi-wan. They changed and both came out of their quarters with the utility belts on.

"Thanks for the belt. Is there anything it doesn't have?" said Jar-Jar

"Yeah a weapon. Here take this" said Obi-wan as he threw a blaster and holster to the Gungan. Jar-Jar took the weapon out of the holster and hefted it.

"Almost seems made for me. Where did you get?" said Jar-Jar as he affixed the holster to the belt so it would hang low on his thigh.

"Took it off a Rodarian that tried to shoot me with it. I figured he wouldn't need it anymore but blasters aren't my choice of weapon." Said Obi-wan

"Put him in jail?" asked Anakin

"Nope took his arm. No choice, close quarters, he lived but I think he gave up his life of crime" said Obi-wan

"Well thank you anyway" said Jar-Jar with a smile.

"Good, now Anakin I didn't forget you. This was my lightsaber when I was a padawan. My master Yoda gave it to me when he chose me." Said Obi-wan, Anakin took the lightsaber carefully and examined it.

"Wow but I thought you said they didn't accept me yet." Said Anakin

"They haven't but they may test you ability with a blade so its better if you have one. Besides its mine, I can lend it to anyone I want." Said Obi-wan

"Oh…I thought it was going to be mine.." said Anakin

"Well you may get to keep it. Depends on who chooses you as their padawan and if they want you to have one of their blades. If they don't you can have it but I don't want to make that decision for a Master" Said Obi-wan

"Thank you Obi-wan. When will I be tested?" said Anakin

"Tonight, so were are going to spend the next few hours going over what you need to know and try and get you prepared as best as I can. I am just guessing here so they may not go over any of this or maybe all of it but it will help no matter what." Said Obi-wan

Obi-wan spent the next five hours working with Anakin on various uses of the Force. In some cases Anakin was no better than a youngling but in many he was the equal of any padawan in their first year with a master. Obi-wan could tell that Anakin would be able to catch up quickly no matter what. He only hope the council tested Anakin his natural abilities or there would be little hope of him winning over the entire council.

When the appointed time drew near Obi-wan had Anakin clean up and make his good-byes. If chosen there was a good chance he would never see his friends Padme and Jar-Jar. Anakin entered the Queen's apartments with Jar-Jar and R2.

"Is Padme here?" said Anakin

"I am sorry Anakin but she is still not back." Said the Queen

"Oh… well I'm heading to be tested and if I'm chosen I probably won't see her again. I needed to talk to her…" said Anakin

"I am sure she wishes nothing but the best for Anakin, as do I. There will be a future for you on Naboo if the Jedi do not accept you, I promise." Said the Queen

"Thank you your Highness. Will you give Jar-Jar a future there too? I wanted him and Padme to have R2, I know they'll take good care of him." Said Anakin

"We already have decided to offer him a position with us, if he will accept it." Said the Queen

"Thank you your highness and Anakin I will take care of R2 as long as you need me to." Said Jar-Jar as he gave the boy a hug.

"Can you tell Padme… that I…" said Anakin

"Don't worry kid I'll handle that too." Said Jar-Jar smiling

"Thanks." Said Anakin. He patted R2 on his dome and whistled something only the R2 unit could understand. The R2 unit made a mournful whistle and rocked back and forth. Anakin joined a waiting Obi-wan in the hall.

"Jar-Jar we need to go over a few things, please stay" Anakin heard the Queen say as he walked away.

***

The council room was lit only by the fading sunlight and its reflection off the metal skin of the planet. The twelve council members presented a somber front to Obi-wan.

"Have you brought the applicant to the Council?" said Ki-Adi-Mundi

"Yes he is waiting" said Obi-wan

"Bring him forth" said Mace Windu. Obi-wan called Anakin with the force, half hoping this first demonstration of Anakin's abilities would help sway the council. He entered the council room with his jaw set determine to show no fear.

"Why do you carry a lightsaber on your hip boy? That is a weapon of the Jedi and students of the Jedi. You are neither yet" said Dooku

"I lent him my training blade in case you decided to test his abilities." Said Obi-wan

"Your help no longer need is, Obi-wan. The boy for himself speaks now. Leave now you must." Said Yoda. Obi-wan bowed and left.

"Aware of your surroundings are you?" said Yoda

"Yes sir" said Anakin

"Are you prepared to use the lightsaber Obi-wan lent you?" said Mace

"Yes sir" said Anakin. As soon as he said this Yaddle leapt out of her council seat ignited her lightsaber and swung at Anakin.

Anakin spun and brought his lightsaber up to block Yaddle's attack. Yaddle quickly moved and attacked at multiple spots and angles. Anakin used the same eight blocking moves Obi-wan had taught earlier that day. Even though Anakin felt there were spots where he could have attacked Yaddle, he held back. If it was if they were only there because Yaddle wanted him to attack and if he did he would find himself in serious trouble. For five minutes Anakin defended himself then Yaddle disengaged and sat back down. Anakin stayed ready for attack with his lightsaber held in front of him.

"Your lightsaber you will not need now" said Yoda.

"Why did you not attack when you had the chance?" said Ki-Adi-Mundi

"I didn't think they were real chances. It was a trick." Said Anakin

"Do you believe a master would be deceitful?" said Dooku

"No but I don't doubt she left the openings on purpose. It didn't feel right to attack. I would have lost for sure if I did" said Anakin

"A feeling? Through the force? Could you sense a point where the balance would change? A 'shatter point'?" asked Mace Windu

"I don't think I could feel a 'shatter point' but it felt wrong to attack. Wrong in the Force." said Obi-wan

"Hmm very good. Open your mind is to us. Truthful you are. We will continue" said Yoda.

Over the next hour the council tested Anakin in wide uses of the Force. One or two were unknown to Anakin but most of it Obi-wan had prepared him for. They also asked him questions while testing him. Questions about general knowledge, mathematics, and his friends and family. When it was over the sun had set and the light from the stars was barely enough to make the council's faces visible and Obi-wan was brought in.

"He is a powerful young man Obi-wan, it was wise to bring him to us despite his age. You will be a master in your own right soon." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi

"Then he is to be trained? Will you train him Master Yoda?" asked Obi-wan

"No he will not be a Jedi." Said Dooku. The disappointment that flooded Anakin moved Obi-wan.

"Why not? How can you let his abilities be wasted? The Force directed me to him, I'm sure of it." Said Obi-wan

"If he was found earlier he would have been trained. He has developed attachments and makes them too easily." Said Mace Windu

"Fear there is in him. Anger. The dark side they lead to. His future is unclear and consensus the council can not find." Said Yoda.

"Then some of you think he should be trained? Then one of you should take him as your Padawan." Said Obi-wan

"Do not assume to tell the council how to do its job." Said Dooku

"If no one is willing…I will take Anakin as my Padawan learner." Said Obi-wan. By the shock of the masters Obi-wan had insulted them or done something wrong. Anakin knew that Obi-wan had just put his future on the line for Anakin.

"You are not a master yet and you just made it doubtful you ever will be one. A knight can not take a padawan and no master will be allowed to take him as a Padawan." Said Dooku

"I know you can't stop a master from taking a padawan and I am ready to be a master. I am ready to face the challenge" said Obi-wan

"Decide that you do not." Said Yoda

"For now no decision will be made Obi-wan. On you or the boy, continue your protection of the queen until this crisis is over. At that time we will decide both your fates. You have made this more difficult Obi-wan, Yoda was right, you can still be reckless." Said Mace with a slight grin on his face.

"I apologize my masters. I will of course accept what ever decision you come to. Thank you." Said Obi-wan, he bowed and directed Anakin out of the council room.

"What happens now?" said Anakin once they reached the speeder that would take them to the Queens apartments.

"Well you get to keep that lightsaber. Its yours now no matter what." Said Obi-wan

"Really! Even if they don't accept me?" said Anakin

"Yes you will be trained by me no matter what. If I am made a master I have already claimed you, and if I'm not you won't be accepted either and I will be forced to leave the Jedi Order which means I can train you." Said Obi-wan calmly

"Leave the Jedi? Why?" said Anakin

"You ask a lot of questions. Don't worry I don't think that will happen. Mace was on your side I can tell and I am certain Yoda and Ki-Adi will support me for master. The rest of the council will follow their lead, except for Dooku. But I am confident." Said Obi-wan

"So I will be a Jedi?" said Anakin

"One way or another you will be trained in the Jedi arts, I was brought to you by the force. I meant that. Lets not talk about it for now. Nothing we can do but wait, so we will continue to train and work as protection for the Queen." Said Obi-wan

***

It was two days before Anakin saw Padme again. She came by the quarters that he and Jar-Jar shared well after they should have been in bed. Of course they were both awake. Jar-Jar had been learning to pilot Naboo's starfighters on a simulator and had been teaching Anakin the same, though Anakin quickly surpassed his abilities. Anakin and Jar-Jar were both at their simulators when Padme came in.

"What are you two both doing up?" asked Padme

"Us? Where have you been the last three days?" said Jar-Jar

"Yeah and why are you here if you didn't already know we were up?" said Anakin

"Oh I knew. Obi-wan told me you still awake. I have been about the Queen's business and that's all either of you need to know even if you are both working security" said Padme smiling. She sat down next Anakin.

"Yeah as long as she is in trouble at least. Then the council will decide what to do with us." Said Anakin.

"Yes I know all about that. The Queen offered Obi-wan the same thing as she did you, a place on Naboo if he is forced to leave the Order." Said Padme.

"Really? He didn't tell me that." Said Anakin

"He doesn't think it will be necessary. So what are you two doing" Said Padme

"I am getting familiar with your starfighters not that I'll ever fly one. I am not a great pilot, not like Anakin here" said Jar-Jar

"I love it. The simulator is so much fun, me and Jar-Jar fight the computer all the time." Said Anakin

"Really and you win?" asked Padme

"Only because of Anakin here. He only uses the hardest training levels and emergency training now. I am still barely out of the beginning level" said Jar-Jar

"Wait you are using the hardest training levels? That's incredible Anakin it takes Naboo pilots years to advance that far" said Padme

"Well the force helps I guess." Said Anakin

"No wonder Obi-wan is confident you will be a Jedi." Said Padme.

"Enough of that, what can you tell me about what you are doing? I was worried I would never see you again and when I come back you're missing. R2 and Jar-Jar were the only ones to greet me and Jar-Jar has been busy with Panaka except at night and I think R2 is still mad I tried to give him away." Said Anakin

"I'm sorry about that but I am trying make sure the Queen wins over the Senate, I can't say more than that. I won't be around much until this is resolved, but I promise I will make time for all of us before the Jedi decide what to do." Said Padme standing.

"Are you leaving already?" said Anakin

"Yes I have to sleep unlike you two apparently. I'll try and make time this week but no promises" said Padme

"Good night" said Anakin

"Good night." Said Padme

***

Queen Amidala had waited five days for this. The emergency session was to begin and she would have her chance to lay her case to the Senate. She stepped on to the floating platform with Senator Palpatine, Captain Panaka and Jar-Jar. Chancellor Vallorum called the session to order.

"The Senate recognizes the Senator from Naboo" said The Chancellor

"Thank you Chancellor. I come before the Senate for one reason. The sovereignty of my home has been attacked, Queen Amidala will speak for Naboo as a witness to the attack and occupation and she brings with her Jar-Jar Binks as a representative of the Gungans the other sentient race of Naboo." Said Senator Palpatine.

"Senators of the Republic, for over one thousand years we have solved our disputes through this august body. Twelve days ago the Trade Federation decided to ignore that and attacked Naboo. All communications have been shut down, the planet is occupied. The communications have been independently verified as you can see on your displays. I was only able to escape to due to the efforts of a Jedi Knight, this Gungan, and a Corrilian smuggler." Said Queen Amidala, pausing to allow the words and information to sink in.

"I object to this slanderous attack!" said Lott Dod, the Neimoidian Senator.

"The Senate has not recognized the chair for the trade federation" said the Chancellor.

"Now you will see his lack of power, see the bureaucrats move in. He can not save us your Highness." Said Palpatine to Queen Amidala.

"The Malastare delegates agree with the Trade federation a Committee must be formed to investigate the validity of the Naboo claims." Said Senator Aks Moe. The chancellor was listening to his aides before speaking.

"The point is conceded. Will the Naboo consent to table their motion until a committee has ascertained the truth of your allegations?" said the Chancellor

"No! I will not wait as my people die. If you can not lead this body and use the ample evidence you already have in your possession to force the withdrawal of foreign forces on Naboo then you are not suitable for the position of Chancellor. I move for a vote of No Confidence." Said Queen Amidala

Every Senator began yelling at once. It took only a few minutes before it solidified into the chant of "Vote Now!". The Chancellor was obviously rocked by Amidala's call for no confidence but did not appear to be fighting it. The motion was quickly passed and the nomination process was started. Amidala left with Jar-Jar and Panaka to wait in Palpatine's Senate offices. It was two hours before the Senator joined them.

"Good news your Highness, I have been made one of the nominees for Chancellor!" said Palpatine when he entered

"Congratulations, who else has been nominated?" said Amidala

"Bail Organa of Alderrann and Aks Moe of Malastare. Bail is young and brash however I believe he will lay down his claim and support me. Aks Moe is in the pay of the Trade federation, Antilles is against him more than me. The sympathy vote and Bail's support should insure that I will be Chancellor." Said Palpatine

"And how long will that take? How long before you have the bureaucrats under control?" asked Amidala

"A few days, maybe less but it will take some time to limit the control of the bureaucrats. Once power is given it is hard to remove." Said Palpatine

"That is too long, already our people have suffered enough. Panaka call Obi-wan, have him meet us in my Quarters. We will be returning to Naboo immediately." Said Amidala

"Your Highness I must recommend against this. It is too dangerous. If they kill you or force you to sign the treaty my efforts here will be for nothing." Said Palpatine

"I'm sorry Senator but I must go. I wish you good luck, hopefully you can fix what ails the Republic but Naboo can not what for that." Said Amidala.

***

"Masters the Queen has decided to return to Naboo. For what reason I do not know, do I continue her protection?" asked Obi-wan

"No, we can not further involve ourselves in this conflict." Said Dooku

"Of this opinion I am not. Continue to protect the Queen you must. Draw out your attacker you may." Said Yoda

"Yoda is right who ever attacked you may be linked to Trade federation. Your job will be her protection only. Do not draw yourself into planning an attack or helping in an attack in any way besides defending the Queen or fighting your mysterious attacker." Said Mace Windu

"This is folly. We can not allow ourselves to be drawn into this conflict further. The Republic is failing its people we must stay true to our original calling no matter the changes in politics." Said Dooku

"Known your opinion is Master Dooku, the decision is made. Obi-wan report to the Queen you will. May the force be with you." Said Yoda

Obi-wan left the masters with Dooku right behind him. At first he thought that Dooku wanted to speak to him but he stormed past and jumped into a speeder heading away from the temple. Obi-wan watched him tear off then took his own speeder to the ship they had arrived in. Everyone was already on board when he arrived and they took off as soon as he entered the ship.

****

"Tyranus the Queen has decided to head back to Naboo. Did you complete the tasks had set for you?" said Darth Sidious

"Yes master the General you found is now in control of the Droid army. The Neimoidians seemed relieved when he arrived." Said Darth Tyranus

"Of course they were. They are cowards. Grievous is merciless, he will allow them to concentrate on other things more important to them." Said Sidious

"Master you should know, Obi-wan was sent with the Queen." Said Tyranus

"The Jedi continue to over step their bounds, they will have to be put in their place. Go to Naboo and kill Obi-wan and the Queen. I am tired of both their meddling. If the boy is there also bring him to me alive. The Jedi were fools to spurn him, we can use him to destroy them, I have foreseen it." Said Sidious

"Yes my master. It will be done." Said Tyranus.

*******************************

Jar-Jar, Anakin, and Obi-wan were in the cockpit when they pulled out hyperspace over Naboo. Only one droid control ship orbited the blue green planet. Jar-Jar took them into the atmosphere before fighters could be launched. The Queen had instructed them to land in the swamp lands that were Jar-Jar's home which made it difficult to say the least but he was able to find a place that would work. They all quickly disembarked knowing the Trade Federation would be there soon. They had only been off the ship a minute when they heard the sounds of turbo lasers and the resulting explosion. Fortunately the droids didn't investigate further.

"Jar-Jar, take us to the Gungans." Said the Queen

"That's not a good idea. I could have told you that before we landed. The Gungans kill outsiders." Said Jar-Jar

"They did not kill Obi-wan. They will not kill me. Not if I am given a chance to speak." Said the Queen. Jar-Jar looked to Obi-wan who nodded his consent.

"You're the Queen. Follow me." Said Jar-Jar. He lead them down paths and twists and turns so that only obi-wan would have been able to get back to where they started. After thirty minutes Obi-wan began to recognize the area and soon enough Jar-Jar had lead them to the same lake they both had gone to.

"Jar-Jar you'll have to go alone and convince them to join us here at the bank." Said Obi-wan

"I'm not sure there is anyone there" said Jar-Jar looking into the water.

"Were they killed by the Trade Federation?" said Padme

"Doubtful, you were there when I told the Queen of the Army. But there are no lights… I'll go down and take a look." Jar-Jar said. He was gone close to twenty minutes when he popped up in the middle of the lake.

"No one's here! But there are no signs of battle. All the weapons are gone though!" said Jar-Jar before he swam to the shore.

"So what now?" asked Panaka

"We go to where the Gungans are." Said Jar-Jar getting out of the water.

"Where is that?" said Obi-wan

"The sacred grounds, where the gungan army defeated the invaders. Right near where the Plains meet the swamps, lots of drop holes and underwater tunnels. Its where we are supposed to meet if the Naboo ever attacked again." Said Jar-Jar.

"Will it take long to get there?" said Anakin

"No an hour at most. Stay close, there is stuck mud and drop holes off the path the closer we get." Said Jar-Jar as he headed off, the rest of the group following closely, only Anakin continued peer off to the sides of the trail looking for the stuck mud and drop holes.

Obi-wan and Anakin were the first to notice that they had been joined by others. At first they followed from a distance but as they drew closer to Jar-Jar's target they closed in. The rest of the party was surprised when six Gungans seemed to appear from nowhere weapons drawn.

"Hello Captain Tarples. Just who I was looking for. You remember Obi-wan?" said Jar-Jar, Obi-wan nodded his head smiling at Jar-Jar's cheek.

"Yousa again. Whats yousa doing Jar-Jar yousa know the sacred places are for Gungans only" said Tarples

"Well the Queen of the Naboo insisted and I figured the decision to tell her no wasn't mine but Boss Nass's." said Jar-Jar

"Queen of da Naboo?...Yousa follow me and no funny business or yousa going get smasheded" said Tarples. He sent one of the other Gungans ahead with a message and lead them off the main path and down a small run to an open area where Boss Nass and the other Gungan leaders were assembled.

"Captain Tarples what is thisa? Whosa desa peoples?" said Boss Nass

"Jar-Jar Binks and dissa human that wesa sent away with him have brought someone saying de da Queen of da Naboo" said Captian Tarpales

"Queen? Whosa da Queen what yousa wanting here?" said Boss Nass

"I am the Queen. We are looking to join forces with you against the Droid Army" said the Queen stepping forward.

"Whaa yousa bring desa mackinques, yousa driven the gungans from da swamps. I'sa no fooled by-"

"NO we did no such thing" said the queen interrupting Boss Nass. His face began twisting with anger

"Sabe! Enough! I will handle this." Said Padme stepping up. Sabe dressed as the queen stepped back with her head down. A look of shock was on Anakin and Jar-Jar's face but Panaka looked happy and Obi-wan interested.

"What is thisa?" said Boss Nass

"I am the Queen of Naboo. Sabe is my bodyguard and confidant. I'm sorry for the ruse but it was necessary for my protection since the Trade Federation's Droid Army invaded." Said Padme

"Whysa should wesa believe yousa that thesa mackinques not yousas?" said Boss Nass

"In the past my people tried to control you thinking they were doing you a favor, thinking they were helping civilize you as though they were better. They were wrong you were and are already our equals on this planet and we have been fools to not see that. I have come here to ask…no beg for your cooperation and help so that we can free our planet." Said Padme

"HA HA! Yousa no trying to besa our masters yousa wanna besa friends. Mesa liking dis. Wesa gonna be helping. Wesa gonna be fighting thesa mackniques!" said Boss Nass. The rest of the Gungans erupted cheering. Padme turned and mouthed I'm sorry to Anakin who raised his eyebrows then broke into a grin.

****

The lone Droid Control ship surprised Lord Tyranus. A risky move but a smart one, his master was right about this General Grievous. If anyone came to investigate the claims made by the Queen in senate they would not see an invasion force, or a blockade. Just a Trade Federation ship, with its weapons powered off and shields to maximum, no threat. Of course if the ship was destroyed the army on the planet would be useless but no fighter would pose a threat to those shields. None of it was his concern though, he had implicitly been told to let the General handle the battle droids and any battle. Tyranus's job was to end the lives of the Jedi and the Queen and to control the cowardly Neimoidians. They were waiting for him when he landed at the Palace in Theed.

"Lord Tyranus you must speak to this General, he has thrown all but the most necessary personnel off of the Control ships." Said Nute Gunray

"The General is there to take care of what you are not capable of doing. If you object contact Lord Sidious." Said Tyranus

"Yes, well the general does seem to know what he is doing. No need to bother Lord Sidious with the complaints of a few displaced individuals." Said Rune Hako

"Then you don't need to bother me with it." Said Tyranus

"Yes my lord, I'm sorry." Said Nute Gunray

"My master has provided me with information that will help us determine what the Queen is planning. You will scan the radio waves for activity. Its how the underground has been coordinating its efforts here in the capital." Said Tyranus

"Radio waves? Why would they such an antiquated technology?" said Rune Hako

"Because you would be too stupid to figure it out. Because it has worked. The Sith are not accustomed to being questioned, do not risk my anger, you wont survive it." Said Tyranus

"Yes of course I apologize… the shock of it. We will begin immediately" said Rune

The Neimoidians practically ran from Darth Tyranus. Soon he would know the Queen's plans and be able to root out the small group of resistance fighters that had been causing so much trouble in the capital. Soon he would end this farce and return to his master.

****

On the edge of the swampland a small group sat in discussion. Despite what most would assume the Jedi present was not the one leading the discussion, nor were the fearsome looking aliens. The diminutive woman standing at the head of the table was their leader. She was flanked by a serious man carrying a blaster and boy with a lightsaber on his hip.

"There are too many droids for us fight however we can stop them all if we destroy the Droid control ship." Said Padme

"Wesa no having spacefighters, wesa only hasa army." Said Boss Nass

"And your army is what I will need from you. How large of a force can you assemble?" said Padme

"Wesa has Eight millions in da Grand Army." Said Boss Nass

"Eight million solders? That's impossible we would have known if it was that large." Said Panaka

"Apparently we wrong about the Gungans. Not the first time and it is no longer important Captain. How many could you have assembled and ready to fight on the plains to the north by tomorrow morning?" Asked Padme

"Isa thinking half the Army could be ready by morning. The rest by night." Said Boss Nass

"Excellent. If you can put One to Two million on the plains by dawn it will draw the majority of the droid armies here." Said Padme

"Your Highness no matter how skilled the Gungans are at war they would be slaughtered by the droid forces." Said Obi-wan

"This is a battle, possibly the beginning of a war, there will be deaths no matter what. However I expect there to much less than you do. Theed will be practically undefended as they will no doubt send the forces there since they are the closest." Said Padme

"Ok but then what?" said Anakin

"A small group of us will slip into the palace the same way Obi-wan did when he rescued me. We will bring with us the pilots that went underground and launch the fighters from the Palace Hanger to destroy the droid control ship in orbit. We must also capture the Neimoidian leaders." Said Padme

"A bold plan but plenty of ifs are involved. If you can destroy the control ship the droid army will be stopped but Control ships are heavily shielded and your fighters may not be able to break through. If you can capture the Neimoidian leaders they may call off the army but again they will be heavily guarded. Many Gungans are likely to die." Said Obi-wan

"Wesa no be dieing for nothing. Yousa sure yousa can do dis?" said Boss Nass

"I don't want you to fight the Droid army on the plains. Instead draw them into the swamps where you will have the advantage and their heavy guns can not follow. Their heavy bodies and your knowledge of the swamp and its various dangers should give you an advantage." Said Padme

"Hahaha wesa gonna sink dem mackniques and win disa battle. Yousa good queen wesa follow yousa plan" said Boss Nass

"We will win. This is our planet and we are taking it back." Said Padme

*****

Darth Tyranus sat alone in meditation. The room had no windows and no light crept into the darkness. He could feel the Neimoidian waiting outside his door. Reluctant to interrupt but knowing the information should be given to the Sith Lord. He replaced his helmet and reached out with force to open the door and light the room.

"What have you learned Gunray?" said Tyranus

"We have intercepted communication between the Queen and resistance fighters. It appears they are planning an attack with the Gungan forces to take the city and the palace." Said Nute

"As long as I am here and you have your droids it will take more than one Jedi and primitive fighters to over run the palace." Said Tyranus

"Yes but there are over million of those primitives on the plains outside the city and Grievous has sent all but the palace battle droids and destroyers to meet the threat." Said Nute

"Everything is under control." Said Tyranus

"But we still don't know how the Jedi entered the first time. If gets in again.." said Nute

"I will handle the Jedi. I believe I know where he entered and am ready for to deal with him but if you are so concerned lock yourself in the throne room with destroyer droids." Said Tyranus

"Yes immediately. Thank you." Said Nute

****

Twenty pilots waited on the banks on one of the many lakes that dotted the plains of Naboo. Shock spread among them when a ship emerged from the lake. Panaka greeted them and hustled them in the ongobongo. Jar-Jar took the ship under water again and brought them up in the same lake behind the palace this time right up to where the Hanger met the lake.

The droids that were standing guard opened fire as soon as they entered the hanger. Obi-wan and Anakin both ignited their lightsabers and deflected the blasts. The droids were quickly eliminated. The pilots ran to their ships and R2-D2 opened the droid storage room sending R2's and R4's to the ships. With in two minutes the pilots were away with half the fighters the hanger held.

"They have their job, lets get to ours." Said Padme. She started toward the main entrance when the door opened. Standing there was the menacing form of the Sith. Obi-wan re-ignited as did Anakin. Obi-wan waved Padme to door on the other side of the hanger and the rest of group followed her running.

"Young fools, you think a half trained Jedi and an untrained boy are a match for the Sith?"

"Anakin go with Padme." Said Obi-wan not letting his eyes leave the Sith.

"I can help." Said Anakin.

The Sith pulled the long handle of his lightsaber and ignited both ends. From the far side of the hanger Anakin heard blaster fire. And quickly looked over to see three destroyer droids pinning down his friends.

"None of you will leave this hanger alive boy" said the Sith. Then he struck at Anakin.

**********************************************

On the plains of Naboo Boss Nass and Captain Tarples watched as the droid army approached. The droid's tanks and heavy guns would break through their plasma shields fairly quickly but that just played into the plans they laid with the Queen. Boss Nass knew their fight wasn't the one that would determine the end of the invasion but its success would determine the fate of many Gungan lives.

"Da front lines issa ready for da retreat Boss Nass sir" said Captain Tarples

"Issa da rear shields powered and ready to besa turned on?" said Boss Nass

"Yessa desa ready."

"Good. Tell da catapults to fire asa soon asa da shild issa down and not to stop until da last soldier issa under da back shields." Said Boss Nass

"Yessa sir" said Captain Tarples.

The droid tanks closed range before opening fire. The droid army's foot soldiers were mixed in between the tanks advancing at the same rate. As soon as the tanks broke the shield the foot would be able to rush through and engage quickly.

Boss Nass knew this increase the amount of losses he was willing to accept but there was no effective way to counter the opposition's plan without opening the greater plan to failure even more. Whoever was leading the droids knew what he was about. Fortunately so did Boss Nass. He didn't become the leader of the Gungans and unite the Five Clans with knowing his people and their capabilities.

"Boss Nass sir desa breaking through." Said Tarples

"INFANTRY HOLD!" shouted Boss Nass, his voice amplified through the battle horn.

"Catapults ready!" said Tarpes. The shield fell and the droid infantry rushed forward.

"Fire!" Said Tarples and thousands of plasma bulbs fell amongst the droids disabling them when they struck. Twice more the Catapults rained down before the Gungan line broke. Just as they planned. It was too bad Jar-Jar had gone with the Queen thought Tarples, he had come up with a few good ideas that stayed in the final plan, he might have enjoyed watching it work.

Boss Nass and Tarples both retreated as soon as the line broke and headed to the back of the next defensive line. Three lines of shields each smaller and tighter than the previous until they were in the woods. Each one stronger and harder for the droids to break, each flight designed to seem more desperate urging the droids further into the Gungan strong hold. The droids didn't know what was waiting for them in the swamps.

*****

Anakin was on his backside still in shock at how fast the sith was. Anakin barely blocked the first three strikes and would have been dead on the forth if Obi-wan hadn't force pushed him across hanger. Obi-wan was right he couldn't help and thankfully saved his life and if it was embarrassing to have been flung 30 meters like rag doll Anakin didn't notice. He did notice that it would be impossible to get to Padme and Jar-Jar without trying to get past the Sith though and there was no way they could get past the destroyer droids. Jar-Jar wasn't even trying, he was helping obi-wan by firing at the Sith, or maybe he recognized that Obi-wan was barely hanging on himself.

"Beep diii trilllllll" beeped R2-D2. Anakin hadn't noticed him, he had stayed by the droid locker.

"What? You have a plan?" said Anakin

"Trrrrillllll" beeped R2. Then he went to the nearest fighter and entered its R-port. He beeped again at Anakin as he began the start sequence. Anakin jumped up and rushed to the cockpit.

"OK I'm in, what's the plan?" said Anakin. Across the screen R2 laid out his idea. Then the weapons came online.

"Genius! R2 what would I do with out you?" said Anakin as R2 signaled the start sequence was complete.

Anakin slowly pulled the fighter forward then turned into the Hanger. He lined up the destroyers and opened fire. The fighter blasters went strait through the destroyers shields, three quick blasts and Padme and the rest of them took off into the Palace. Anakin then turned and opened fire at the feet at the astonished Sith. Obi-wan was too close to immediately open fire directly on the Sith. Obi-wan jumped away and Anakin blasted the Sith with all guns. The Sith dove away and hid himself somewhere in the hanger. Anakin lost him.

"*keeeccchhhh* We're taking too many losses we'll never get close enough to destroy the control ship" said a pilot's panicky voice over the comm.

"Yes we can, don't give up yellow seven. Break left on my command" said another pilot's voice. Anakin looked at Obi-wan who was studying where the Sith last was.

"The pilots can't get through" said Anakin

"Go, you can help them. I will be able to better deal with the Sith without distractions." Said Obi-wan

Anakin nodded his head, turned the fighter, and left the hanger heading for space.

****

Padme quickly took her small group into the palace. Anakin had not only destroyed their immediate opposition with destruction of the destroyer droids but also cleared the hallway of any reinforcements. The group quickly split up as planned, Sabe, in full Queen disguise, Panaka and four guards taking the main hallways, while Padme and Jar-Jar took the secret passages. Panaka and Sage both volunteered for their part knowing the deception would concentrate efforts on their capture and increase Padme's chances. She didn't like them risking their lives that way but knew it was their duty as much as it was hers.

"Ok Jar-Jar its up to me and you now." Said Padme

"You're sure this will work especially now that we don't have Obi-Wan with us?" asked Jar-Jar

"Neimoidians are cowards. Part of the reason the Senate doesn't believe us is that they know how cowardly the Neimoidians can be, well that and rampant corruption. Obi-wan thinks the Sith are behind this and I agree. If we have them at gun point they will do whatever we want. Once they are under our control we can have them order the shut down of all of their droids and sign a treaty to our liking." Said Padme

"Well then lets get this over with." Said Jar-Jar

Jar-Jar and Padme slipped through the hallways and secret passageways to the Throne room. Starring into the Throne room from behind one of the mirrored panels that lined it walls, Padme and Jar-Jar could see everyone inside. Both Rune Hako and Nute Gunray were locked in the room with just two battle droids for protection.

"Ok you take out the one on the right and I'll take the one on the left. Grab Nute, the Neimoidian on the right, and hold your blaster to his back." Said Padme, Jar-Jar nodded focusing on Nute.

Padme pressed the door release and it quickly slid up to the ceiling. Jar-Jar was first out of the hidden passage and fired two shots at the battle droid before it could turn and face. He grabbed Gunray by the back of his robes as he tried to run away. Padme took out the other droid but not before it signaled for back up. Four Destroyers rolled in with weapons drawn as Padme put her blaster to the back of the cowering Rune Hako.

"Tell the destroyers to disengage or you die." Said Padme

"You won't kill us its not your way here on Naboo." Said Gunray

"You're right its not our way but Jar-Jar is holding the blaster to your back not me. Its his people your army is attacking right now, his friends and family." Said Padme

"You wouldn't let him kill me." Said Gunray

"He is not under my control. I can't stop him… unless your droids disengage." Said Padme

"Fine, Droidikas Stand by." Said Gunray, and the Destroyers collapsed into their ball shape.

"Now have the rest of the droids in the Palace power down." Said Padme, Gunray used the comm on his arm to relay the order.

"And finally have the droid control ship put your army on stand by." Said Padme

"That I can't do" said Gunray

"You sure about that?" said Jar-Jar as he buried the blaster in the Neimoidian's back.

"Don't hurt us! We don't control the army anymore, we were forced to turn it over to a warlord from past the outer rim" said Hako from the floor

"Shut up you fool" said Gunray

"Who forced you? The Sith? Has he been giving you your orders?" said Jar-Jar

"We won't tell you. But rest assured General Grievous won't surrender and he knows more about how to win a battle than anyone alive. He'll ravage the land and people, capturing us was useless." Said Gunray.

Padme looked at Jar-Jar with shock on her face. Jar-Jar lifted his blaster and brought it down on Gunray's head knocking him unconscious.

"Its up to your pilots and my people now." Said Jar-Jar

******

Obi-wan reached out with the force trying to locate the Sith in the rubble Anakin had created blasting the crates and walls in the hanger. The sound of a lightsaber igniting caused him to raise his to a defensive posture. The Sith was ten paces away but calmly walking to the center of the hanger.

"You and your young friend are full of surprises. This is the only chance you will get Obi-wan. Join me or die, either way the boy will be coming with me." Said Tyranus

"None of that will be happening. But I will be interested to hear what you tell the Jedi council once I've captured you. Like how you know my name." Said Obi-wan

"My boy you have no idea about the power and reach of the darkside. I did not expect you to say yes but I had to try you could be a powerful ally if you were properly trained in the ways of the force." Said Tyranus

"The force is my ally and the only one I will need." Said Obi-wan

"And that is the mistake of the Jedi. The force does what I want when I want it to. Your 'ally' is under my control." Said Tyranus

Then he struck at Obi-wan. Obi-wan fended off his onslaught. The double blade was a spinning blur and Obi-wan met the red with blue stroke for stroke. Constantly falling back but never in danger. It seemed as though the power that the Sith had shown earlier in his strikes was gone. Even so, all Obi-wan could do was defend. Then his back foot hit the wall of the hanger. Obi-wan locked blades and held the Sith.

"You realize you will die here don't you Obi-wan?" said Tyranus

"All things die. When you learn to let go you can be at peace and one with the force" said Obi-wan

He then quickly spun out and struck low at the Sith causing him to have to jump away.

"Of course I'm not planning on joining the force quite yet." Said Obi-wan.

Spinning he struck again and again at the Sith's defenses. Now it was Tyranus's turn back up as Obi-wan attacked with the quick acrobatic forms his master Yoda used to great effect. Frustrated Tryanus lunged at Obi-wan. Obi-wan flipped over him coming down and immediately striking, Tyranus had to dive away to avoid being cut down. Obi-wan stood tall and did not pursue.

"So it looks like a half-trained Jedi and an untrained boy are a match for the Sith." Said Obi-wan

"Odd I don't seem to remember you slipping past my defenses. You have no idea how much power I have and how long it will last."

"True I haven't gotten through your defenses but that black scorch across your back tells me the untrained boy did. And your power hasn't impressed me." Said a smiling Obi-wan

"ARRRRRGGGGGG" Crates and rubble began to fly at Obi-wan from all directions. Tyranus was moving his arms rapidly using the force to fling every thing that wasn't bolted down at Obi-wan. Obi-wan had to work hard to avoid being hit but he was able to redirect, avoid or cut down everything Tyranus threw at him. For five minutes Tyranus kept up his onslaught then one of the remaining fighters across the hanger streaked at Obi-wan. He leapt away and onto the top of the closest fighter. Tyranus was breathing heavy and by the hunch in his shoulders was becoming more and more enraged at he had been unable to hurt Obi-wan. Obi-wan kept his outside calm but was shocked at how fast the fighter had come at him. Now he was impressed there was no way he could have stopped it or even matched that feat. If the Sith wasn't lying about how long his power could last, Obi-wan would need to finish this now or end up dead.

****

Boss Nass had lead his people back inside the swamps but it wasn't helping much. Either the Queen and the Jedi had been wrong about how the Neimoidians thought or someone else was leading their army. Instead of following them into the swamps the droid army stayed on the edge and blasted away into trees. It wasn't as effective as it was on the open plains but they were scoring hits.

The few droids that did come into the swamp were taken care of quickly but everyone that they had taken down a drop hole had taken a Gungan with them. None of those Gungans had resurfaced.

"Boss Nass sir whatsa we gonna do?" said Captain Tarples

"Wesa gonna hafta try to push back or desa gonna send droidikas back to da Naboo." Said Boss Nass

"Howsa we gonna doing dis?" said Tarples

"Wesa gonna starten da shields again. Deen wesa gonna pusha forward and take dem droidikas down one ata times." Said Boss Nass

"Datsa gonna worken?" said Tarples

"Ita has ta. Wesa has no other choice. Wesa gonna has alotta gungans dieing ifa dessa Naboo don't kill da bigun in space." Said Boss Nass

The orders went out and the Gungans advanced on the plains. Slowly they began to cut down the number of droids but for every droid destroyed it seemed two Gungans fell. The Gungans would win the battle if they kept that ratio up but they may not survive as a species with those type of losses. They needed those droids deactivated. Now.

****

"Fall back and regroup. Damn it, we have to get closer to the command ship to fire our proton torpedoes" said Yellow leader

"Sir how? We have already lost half our fighters, there are too many of them" said Yellow 6

"You guys sound like you need some help" said Anakin

"Who's that?" said Yellow leader

"It's the kid, the one that came with Jedi, his padawan I think" said Yellow 5

"You have a plan?" said Yellow 6

"Sure do, R2 analyzed the droid fighters attack patterns while we came to join you. Fall back and form up on my wing, V formation." Said Anakin

"Roger that, all fighters form up on the padawan's wing" said Yellow leader

"Heck yeah we have Jedi up here now!" said Yellow 6

"Sure… ok here's what going to happen. You guys have been using the V and the droids are just picking you off by going down the wing of each side. They are just peeling off when in trouble but taking you out. Instead we are going to go in with V then invert it when they engage. It will create a funnel that will be a killing zone for us instead of them. No where for them to peal out to." Said Anakin

"That should work! We'll invert on your command padawan" said Yellow leader.

"Alright lets do this. Thrusters at full, on my mark invert and don't fire til we invert. Shields on double front and feed them all power until the inversion." Said Anakin

They rapidly accelerated to full speed. A complement of 30 droid ship lined up in waves approached. The droid ships opened fire as soon as the fighters were in range, closer and closer Anakin took them until Yellow leader began to get worried that they were all on a suicide run.

"INVERT NOW!"

The fighters slowed just enough to change their position and then went back to full speed. Anakin began blasting away as soon as he slowed. The first wave of droid ships were enveloped and destroyed before they fully understood what happened and all but the last line were taken out in similar fashion. The last line broke off but did not have the speed to escape Anakin who took them all out quickly.

"Alright!" said Yellow 6

"No losses padawan. All droid ships destroyed. Looks like they are sending another wing out now though" said Yellow Leader

"Yes but no waves this time it will be one on one fighting which gives us the advantage. All fighters engage the enemy release proton torpedoes whenever you have a shot." Said Anakin

They spread out and attacked. Anakin quickly took it upon himself to help any one that got in trouble while doing his best to take out as many droid fighters as possible along the way.

"The shields are down but our torpedoes aren't enough to destroy this thing" said Yellow Leader

"We need to hit the reactor" said Anakin

"Its in the core of the command structure, the only way to hit it is to be INSIDE the control ship." Said Yellow Leader

"Ok, be right back." Said Anakin and he took off straight for the fighter bay.

"Where is he going?" said yellow 7

"I think he's going to try and fly through the inside of the ship" said Yellow 6

"That's the idea" said Anakin as he entered the ship.

Two proton torpedoes tore open the blast doors and he flew into the interior of the ship. The hallways gave him just enough room to maneuver but weren't any tighter than the canyons back home during the Boonta eve race. He throttled down and turned the ship to face the command structure. He fired every torpedo he had as quickly as possible and knew one of them struck home by the flames that raced toward him. Turning and throttling all the way up he barely escaped the flames and debris.

"WoooHoooo!!!!!" said Anakin as he exited the burning and exploding remains of the control ship.

"That was insane! No one should have been able to fly through that!" said Yellow 6

"He is a Jedi leaner, who knows what Jedi can do." Said Yellow 7

"Umm actually guys I'm not a padawan yet." Said Anakin

"Who cares? Lets get home boys." Said Yellow Leader.

*****

In the throne room the destroyers that had been in stand by suddenly collapsed completely. The look of contempt that had been on Nute Gunray's face disappeared.

"Looks like you will be signing that new treaty and confession after all" said Jar-jar

On the plains of Naboo the droid army stopped firing and droids collapsed. A shout went up amoung the Gungans cheering the Naboo and Boss Nass.

"Itsa over, da price issa paid." Said Boss Nass

"Wesa winning Boss Nass. Wesa winning." Said Tarples

"Yes wesa winning and itsa not so bad as mesa was thinken it be." Said Boss Nass. He was swept up by the Gungans as the headed back toward their swamps.

Once again Obi-wan was on the offensive. He had switched forms again using the heavy strikes that Mace Windu preferred. Suddenly Obi-wan switched again and was able to cut Tyranus's saber in two. He discarded the non working half and began giving as good as he got though as they traded blows almost toe to toe. The battle was even now as the stood their ground attacking faster and faster. Obi-wan could feel Tyranus's blade coming closer and closer, it would soon break through. Then Tyranus's arm began to beep. He leapt backward and quickly looked at the comm on his wrist. Pressing a button he began backing up.

"This is just the first salvo of the Sith, Jedi. You have won the first battle but that was the plan. In the end the Jedi will fall and the Sith will rule. It has been foreseen." Said Tyranus. He turned and jumped into the waiting ship. It took off toward the skies before Obi-wan could reach the edge. Looking up he could see that the droid control ship was destroyed. They had won.

*****************************************************

Darth Tyranus was tempted to attack the returning fighters and the annoying kid but the distress signal was his priority. He signaled his master on the way.

"Master I have failed. The trade federation ship was destroyed and I could not kill Obi-wan" Said Tyranus

"Not to worry, I will be able to use this to our advantage. What of General Greivous?" Said Sidious

"I have picked up his distress signal… His vitals are failing." Said Tyranus

"Rescue him and put him in your stasis pod. His mind is all we need. You must be ready for your real training when you return" Said Sidious

"My real training?" said Tyranus

"So far you have learned to access your anger now I will teach to control and direct it. Any many things the Jedi no longer can do or even think is possible. Return and fear nothing" Said Sidious

Tyranus picked up the half destroyed escape pod that contained Grievous. Most of his body was destroyed and burned but he was alive. There seemed to be no hope to save his life but Tyranus now knew not to underestimate what his master could do.

****

The queen's quarters were imposing and quite lavish. Anakin didn't see anything in them that reminded him of the Padme he knew but much like the Queen he met. He wasn't sure which was the one asked him to come here. The Battle of Naboo ended with him destroying the droid control ship just twenty four hours ago. Since then Obi-wan spent little time with him except to tell him the council was on their way and he wasn't sure what would happen. Jar-Jar spent his time with Sio Bibble and Boss Nass working out a new relationship between the two peoples. Padme had spent her time making sure her people were returned everything and that all injuries were being cared for and in general trying to return to normalcy as soon as possible, plus she sat in on the Gungan Naboo discussions. Anakin had ended up spending most of the day parting with the pilots and accepting everyone's thanks and well wishes.

"Hello Anakin."

"Your Highness" said Anakin

"If ever call me that again I will never speak to you again. I will always be Padme to you." Said Padme

"I wasn't sure who the real you was… Padme or the Queen." Said Anakin

"Both. As Queen I must present a certain façade, but I grew up Padme. And my time as Padme, as me, since I met you has been wonderful." Said Padme

"Good I was worried that the girl I kissed wasn't real." Said Anakin

"I am real and so was the kiss. But I kissed you." Said Padme smiling.

"Same difference." Said a grinning Anakin

"Obi-wan is with the Council?" said Padme

"Yes. He is not sure what's going to happen to us. But he promised to train me no matter what and we would follow the code or he wouldn't train me." Said Anakin

"Well Sabe will have to give up her hope of capturing a Jedi and you will have to give up your dream of a family." Said Padme

"Yes or not be trained. After what happened up there… I have to be trained. If I had joined the battle sooner none pilots would have died. I could have saved them and who knows how many Gungans. I can't let people die, I have to learn." Said Anakin looking into her eyes. There were tears forming at the corners but he fought them off.

"Anakin you saved thousands maybe millions of people up there. You can't punish yourself for those deaths. The Trade federation will be punished for those deaths." Said Padme as she pulled him into a hug.

"You saved the Gungans, my people and my home. You will be known as a hero here forever. Do you realize what you have done? How much it means to me that yo-" Anakin kiss interrupted her outpouring. They didn't pull away until the knock on the door.

"Sorry but you keep pointing out that I didn't kiss you so…" whispered Anakin with a grin.

"Obi-wan has requested you join him in his quarters Anakin" said Sabe.

"I'll let you know what happened as soon as I can." Said Anakin. He left her there in shock until she realized he put into her hand a carved a peice of juniper with a leather cord through it. A necklace.

****

Obi-wan quickly scanned the room the council was using as its own and his hopes fell. There was a missing member of the Council. He would not be made a Master. Tradition said that all members were present when a new Master was raised.

"We have reviewed the security footage of your fight with Sith, Obi-wan." Said Mace Windu

"Yes and young Skywalker his work with Naboo's pilots we reviewed." Said Yoda

"I'm sorry I was unable to defeat or capture the Sith Masters. I failed and understand any decisions you make because of it" said Obi-wan

"Failed did you? Said that we did not." Said Yoda

"It is of the council's opinion that among the masters only Mace or Dooku would have done as well as you did and only Yoda would have been expected to bring the Sith in." said Ki-Adi-Mundi

"It is of the council's opinion that you should be raised to a Master." Said Mace

"I… Thank you but I thought that all of the Council had to be here for that to happen." Said Obi-wan

"Dooku… left the order he has. Returned to his home world where his family has estates for him he has." Said Yoda

"oh… What of Anakin's fate? Which of you will train him? After what he did in the space battle, He won this battle more I, the queen or the Gungans did." Said Obi-wan

"Agree to his training we do not." Said Yoda

"His potential is too great. If none of you will not train him I will." Said Obi-wan

"I expected you would Obi-wan but I must council against it." Said Mace

"Was I mistaken, did you not just make me a Master? I did not think the council decided who Masters trained." Said Obi-wan

"You are a Master Obi-wan and worthy of the title. We can not stop you from taking him as your Padawan but know this we do decide who is made a Knight of the Order and you can not train another padawan until your current one has moved on to knighthood. If you wish to make Anakin your Padawan he will be held to a higher standard." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi

"I will take him as my Padawan learner knowing full well what that entails. He will become a Jedi, I know it." Said Obi-wan

"So be it. His name will be entered into the lists." Said Mace Windu

"Thank you my masters." Said Obi-wan

"About the Sith we must speak" said Yoda

"There always two. No more. The question is was he the Master or the Apprentice." Said Mace

"I believe he is the Apprentice. Spoke of the downfall of the Jedi being foreseen. As though it was foreseen by someone else." Said Obi-wan

"Power is what the Sith seek. If this is the Apprentice then the Master, powerful he must be. Unable to penetrate to the truth of this we are. Clouded the force is becoming. Danger we must be mindful of." Said Yoda

"I agree. Until we can learn more we must be careful."

****

Anakin entered the Obi-wan's quarters to find him facing a window. Anakin sat down and waited for Obi-wan to acknowledge him.

"I spoke with the Council and told of my decisions regarding you." Said Obi-wan

"What did they say?" said Anakin

"They don't agree with them" said Obi-wan

"oh"

"They made me a Master." Said Obi-wan

"Sabe will be disappointed" said Anakin

"What?" said Obi-wan turning to face Anakin, a confused look upon his face.

"Nothing you wouldn't understand just something Padme told me." Said Anakin

"Ok, well they also said that as a Master I decide who I train. You are to be my Padawan learner and entered into the lists of the Jedi Order." Said Obi-wan

"I'm going to be a Jedi? Thank you Obi-wan, Thank you. Wait til Padme hears! This is awesome!" said Anakin.

"Calm yourself Anakin. This is not an easy road. You are entering the Order at an age unheard of. You be held to higher standard than any Padawan before you and I expect you to exceed it. You will follow my orders and learn how and what I decide at a pace I decide." Said Obi-wan

"I understand. I won't let you down. I promise." Said Anakin

*****

The Naboo and Gungans had an official celebration for the victory and their new sprit of cooperation. The battle opened a new door cooperation and established new governmental policies. The Gungans announced the commission of monument featuring Anakin, Obi-wan, and Padme. While the Naboo commissioned a monument with the names of all the fallen Gungans. The arrival of Palpatine not long after the celebration began was unexpected however when he announced that he had been named Chancellor of the Republic and requested a Gungan aide the entire planet celebrated so that it resonated through the Force.


End file.
